Harry Potter and the Tearing of the Veil
by LadyV-Nalana-Creations
Summary: When four people return from "Behind the Veil" they unknowingly twist the fates of everyone around them... Pairings:eventually HarryHermione, SiriusOC.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Tearing of the Veil

**Authors:** LadyV-Nalana-Creations is the joint account of LadyV77 and NalanaSpinderOfSouls, please check our bio for links to both of our individual accounts.

**Rating:** T for the usual HP fare: language, violence and scary images

**Disclaimer:** Accio Rights. _ACCIO RIGHTS!_ Darn, didn't work, JK Rowling still owns them. There are original characters in this story, however, and _they _belong to us!

**Authors' Note:** Set immediately after OOTP, so this will contain spoilers for the first 5 books. This is a collaboration effort, and we both have other things going, so updating will depend on response to the story (hint hint – if you like it and want to read more, review!), our real lives and the mood of our muses. This is the first Harry Potter fan fic by either of us, so be kind (please!).

_Italics_ signify thought or emphasis. This story has been updated to better fit the HP timeline, which we did a bit more research on lately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Harry Potter and The Tearing of the Veil  
Prologue: Broken Silence  
**This section written by LadyV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Number Four Privet Drive was quiet. Had it been light outside, one might have heard yelling from Vernon Dursley. Vernon was a portly man whose face became beet red when he was angry, which seemed to be most of the time when his orphan nephew was at home for the summer. Vernon told anyone who would listen that the boy was a 'bad sort,' a juvenile delinquent who needed to be punished for the slightest infraction. It was the only way he would ever learn, Vernon asserted authoritatively when anyone dared question, which wasn't very often.

Those forced to listen to Mr. Dursley's rants never quite knew what to make of the situation. Harry Potter, a scrawny boy with an untamable thatch of dark hair and bright green eyes hidden behind round glasses, was rarely seen outside during the day. And certainly never doing anything more nefarious than lying in the Dursleys' bushes, evidently trying to listen to the news. The neighbors had all heard Vernon Dursley shouting about _that_ just that past summer.

Of course, Mr. Dursley's shouting wasn't always limited to the daylight hours. He could frequently be heard screaming during dinner or just before bed. Of course, Vernon wasn't quiet when he was asleep, either. Anyone close to the house when the Dursleys were asleep could hear Vernon Dursley and his whale of a son, Dudley, snoring loud enough to wake the long deceased.

But tonight the house stood silent. Vernon and his wife were out late at a party Vernon's boss had thrown, and their precious Duddlykins was supposedly at a sleepover (though if one had been at the neighborhood market, one would have found Dudley "hanging out" with his gang of followers and intimidating passersby). The only one in the house (for he would never willingly call the place home) was Harry Potter himself, locked (from the outside by his Uncle before he had left hours earlier) in the smallest bedroom.

Harry Potter was sleeping. Those who had seen him the few times he had come outside since returning from school two weeks before would have said he needed it from the gaunt look that continuously haunted the boy's face. A large white owl stood in a cage on Harry's dresser, staring unblinkingly out the window at the half moon hanging low in the night sky. Hedwig had been locked in just as Harry had, both by Vernon. Hedwig's head suddenly swiveled, in that odd way that only owls' do, so that she stared at her master.

Seconds later, the silence in the house was broken when Harry sat straight up in bed reaching out desperately for someone who wasn't there. Sweat dripped from the teen, the lightning shaped scar on his forehead burned brightly, and anyone who had heard the anguish in his cry would have felt their heart break for the boy.

"_SIRIUS_!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He hurts," Sirius Black observed. "And it is because of me."

Being in Limbo was odd, to say the very least. It was a vast nothingness, and some of the time Sirius and the few others he had encountered lacked the ability to talk or move. But unlike the others, Sirius still had a connection to the outside world through his godson. The Boy Who Lived, the boy who loved him and mourned him though the vast majority of the Wizard and Muggle worlds never would. Through Harry, Sirius knew that more time had passed in Limbo than in the real world. What Sirius thought of as the past few months since falling through the Veil was actually just shy of twenty days.

A presence beside Sirius moved slightly, trying to feel the connection to Harry, to life, through Sirius. Sirius waited patiently, knowing it wouldn't work. Knowing too that it didn't really matter to his companion. The attempt was made more for Sirius' benefit than anything else.

"He loves you," the gentle voice he had grown accustomed to hearing everyday said. "Harry wouldn't want you to feel badly about what happened."

Sirius sighed. "I know. Harry has always wanted to help me. I just wish there truly was a way he could this time."

There was hurt in his companion's voice this time. "You would leave me here? I thought you were happy with me. At least, as happy as one gets in Limbo."

Sirius reached out and soothed with a light caress. "If there was a way out I would take you with me. I don't want to be apart from you, but I'm the only thing close to an adult family member that Harry has left."

Sirius's companion drifted away slowly. Sirius stayed where he was, wishing he could calm his godson's nightmares. He didn't hear the sad, determined vow from the one who had moved away from his side.

"If there is a way out, Sirius, my love, I will find it for you."


	2. Chapter 1

This section written by Nalana

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry pressed his forehead against the unforgiving glass of the Hogwarts express. Rain pounded down, the body heat inside the train compartment causing the glass to fog. His breath clouded thickly in contrast before retreating again before the next breath. Silently, he watched the simple reaction in awe.

It kept him focused; making any noise that entered his ears void. Watching the swirl, keeping up with the rhythm of his breathing, it all let him stay as far away from the others as possible.

"Bloody hell."this

Ronald Weasley, his best friend, stormed into the train compartment angrily.

"I wish she'd just _stop_ it," he growled.

Harry blinked, his concentration being robbed from him. Glancing with dead eyes at Ron, he pretended to listen as his friend continued to blabber about how Luna Lovegood wouldn't stop openly swooning over him. He heard something from Hermione Granger, his other best friend, about flattery. With a fatalistic shrug, he turned back to the window and his game with the glass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of Harry's little world, Hermione glared at the redheaded Gryfindor who sat opposite of her. She personally thought he needed a good swat across the head.

_Can't he see how much Harry is hurting right now_? she thought to herself as she glanced to the boy beside her.

Hermione had known the famous wizard for six years now. He had always faced everything with a grain of salt. Though he had been a bit of a prick their previous year, that didn't give Ron the right to loose his patience with him now. Harry had lost a lot, and it was eating away at him.

That was why Hermione was so shocked when she and Ron had to hold him back when the Aurors had paid them a visit. Peter Pettigrew had been caught. The three teenagers, accompanied by Remus Lupin, had witnessed him being dragged out from hiding and away to Azkaban.

Rain pounded into the loose soil, splashing drops of mud onto the legs of the onlookers. A fistful of people had gathered around the team of Aurors and the captive they had in hand. Several members of the wizarding community mumbled and pointed in shock at the scraggly plump man who was being dragged away screaming and kicking. His pleas didn't do anything to faze those around him as they sounding just about as appealing as the high-pitched squeal of a rat that was choking on poison.

"It can't be!" one woman whispered.

"He's dead! Sirius Black killed him!" another protested.

"I just want to..." Harry, being restrained, cursed.

A slender but firm hand came down on his shoulder, cutting off his words.

"Let it go, Harry. There's nothing else we can do." The older man's voice was somber, showing that he wasn't completely satisfied either.

"It's all because of him, Remus! Sirius is dead because of him! And people _still_ curse his name! Sirius didn't _do_ anything!" Harry snapped, his teeth clenching tightly.

"No, Harry. It's not Peter's fault. Not this time..." Remus sighed, "If anything, we should thank him."

"_Are_ you mad!" The red-haired boy's eyes widened. "_Thank_ him!"

"He's right. Now that everyone knows Pettigrew is alive, Sirius's name will be cleared." Hermione's voice lowered slightly after she vocally acknowledged Sirius' name.

"What good will that do him now?" Harry growled, fighting back the tears that wanted to well up in his eyes.

The nightmares had been enough for him. He didn't need to cut open any more wounds.

Silence echoed once more across the group. When Harry's arms went loose, Ron's hands dropped. Hermione's remained as a comfort. A deep sigh left the werewolf as he became lost in thought.

"There's a muggle saying, Harry. My pops taught it to me after Mum... died. It rains on the happy dead."

_Yes_, the frizzy haired girl nodded in silent agreement, _it does rain_.

And man, did it pour that night! Sirius must have been smiling down at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The past few weeks had been especially trying. After the arrest, Dumbledore had urged all those of the Order to return to the Grimmauld house. Finding another place for base was discussed, but it boiled down to what Sirius would have wanted. The consensus was mutual. He'd want them somewhere safe.

Ms. Granger had watched with a feeling close to horror when the sleeping arrangements had been made. Remus had asked politely to take up Padfoot's old room. In the eyes of her black-haired friend that action bordered on the severity of treason to a king. Ron had found himself using his new-found quidditch-induced strength to keep Harry from ripping out the elder's throat.

The two hadn't spoken for days. She had to admit that she was a bit unnerved by the irony that followed. Before they had arrived at Grimmauld, Remus seemed to have gone five shades paler. His skin stuck closer to his bones. His eyes lost the mischievous gleam that they always seemed to keep even when he was sick.

After a few solid nights rest in his best friend's old room, he seemed far more alive than she had seen him in a long time. She found Remus's actions and following smiles a bit cocky, more likely to be found on Sirius' face than Remus'. But, she had to take it as best as she could and be happy that he had found some solace in being surrounded by his friend's old things.

Either way, Harry and Lupin had somehow worked things out. Before she knew it, something had changed. The two were becoming quite a bit more protective of each other than before; they were even closer. Could Sirius' death have actually had a good effect? She wasn't sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry's concentration broke when Ron tapped him on the shoulder with his wand. Forcing himself, he started a conversation about his expectations for this year's Quidditch team. They had lost a few members to graduation, and their youngest player had apparently transferred to another school somewhere in Ireland. It didn't seem that Gryffindor had a lot of luck when it came to sports this year. But, miracles did happen!

The conference was broken up by the sound of the treat trolley coming down the aisle. A couple chocolate frogs and a lecture or two from Hermione about what so much chocolate would do to their teeth later – a side effect from being the daughter of two dentists – and Harry found a polite way to exit the main topic. His mind trailed off again, and he scolded himself. He had thought far too much lately. He didn't like thinking; not about this.

Even before Pettigrew's arrest, nightmares had ravished his dreams. He hadn't had a decent sleep in months. Even the Dursleys were beginning to notice the tired air around him. Mrs. Weasley's reaction had been pure disgust. After all, she was like a mother to him. It's a mother's prerogative to worry! It's also an uncle's.

That's where Ex-Professor Lupin came into the game. Harry admitted, he was less then thrilled when he heard where Remus was staying. It only shuffled up the night terrors a little more. But that changed soon enough.

The portrait of Mrs. Black had gone off screaming three times that particular day. Poor Tonks had knocked over a glass, ripped a curtain, and broken a broom. For hours on end, they tried to sooth the image from it's screeches of betrayal, spirits, traitors, and intruders. So, it was with extra care that a sleepless Harry treaded down the carpeting.

Unfortunately, being precise meant walking by that dreaded room. Instead of hearing the light snoring that accompanied his friend these days, he heard a panicked mutter. Instinct took over causing the teenager to pop his head into the room. In the darkened room a sweat-covered Lupin thrashed against his sheets.

What was this? Was the werewolf even terrorized at midnight? Harry's eyes widened. Remus seemed so calm and collected during the day. But now, he looked as helpless as Harry felt when he woke up from his nightly chases. Remus stopped wriggling and became very rigid. He appeared not to even breath. Biting his lip, Harry crossed the room to shake the other male awake.

"Ahh! Harry! _What_ are you doing up? What are you doing in _here_?" The slightly graying man inquired in a harsh whisper.

"You looked like you had just had a heart attack or something..." Harry shrugged, backing up. "Y-You alright?"

The wakened man's shoulders slumped. "I'll... I'll be fine." A silence resonated. "You know, Harry. He visits me, or rather, I visit him. He's in the dark, wandering, sitting, waiting."

"It's like he's trapped, but he's never been so free. But he's not alone. There are others with him. Right?" The teen's eyes bulged as the description continued. It matched his dreams word-for-word.

"You can hear them whispering to him. You can hear that girl... she sounds familiar, at least to me… And then, he's in pain, he's running, screaming..."

"But he stops, looks right at you, and tells you it's alright... He knows it will be… he… " Harry had picked up where Remus left off, but he too trailed into silence.

A deep chuckle left the elder male's throat, his eyes gleaming. "Well, Harry, I guess that you and I are just a bunch of loonies. Why, I bet--"

EEEEERRRRRR – SSSSSSHHHHHHH – KKH!

The memory faded with the abrupt halt of the train. It hadn't seemed to be long enough for them to have already reached the school. But, sure enough, the bustle of fellow students shoving through the hallways trying to avoid one another while getting out signaled their arrival.

Standing up carefully, Hermione grabbed her luggage. A heavy sigh dragged out of her lungs as Ron snatched up his trunk and bumped into her and Harry several times. He seemed to notice the scowls from both of his friends and immediately shriveled.

"Geeez. Okay... Um, I'll give you two some time to calm down... I... uh, I'll meet you in the Great Hall...alright?"

The fiery-headed sixteen year old excused himself quickly before he found himself hexed into the next century.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nighttime. She was used to it. It was always dark here. The sun never woke. She was always fumbling around and tripping over everything. Yet, you couldn't move and at the same time were everywhere. It was as if you were a liquid spilt and lost in the ocean.

It took a while to get used to. She never had privacy, but she could seclude herself. Once she had mastered this odd form of transportation she slowly learned how to tell one confused entity from another. That's how she had met the others like her, the ones that were more than mere shadows. Together her conscious conversed with theirs, whispering in thought. There were four of them all together; two male and two female. Together they shared everything. All of their memories, their thoughts, their dreams, their fears. They were in a library that all four could access spontaneously. Sometimes things would appear in front of them without them having asked.

That's exactly what happened, things would appear. The best way she could explain it was when you're dreaming, you see the images, but you know a natural fog surrounds you. She had become used to it. But what she couldn't handle was the graphic nature of what was shown her.

She would see a wolf with bared teeth; hear it snarling at her. She'd see a full moon and feel herself be slashed at. She'd experience pain as a warm dagger was thrust into her gut. She'd choke as icy water filled up her lungs. She'd hear herself screaming, pleading… warning. Frustration, aggravation, woe, joy, or mischief would fill her at any given moment. The taste of blood, spices, raw meat, candy, or god-awful potions would fill her mouth at any given point in time.

She inhaled, if you could call it that, to summon some of these images back to her. Each time she did this, she found that one particular mind sent the strongest images to her. The newest arrival's were always the most vivid; she thought it was probably because of the feelings that flowed so easily between them.

At least, she was fairly sure he was the newest. Once you entered this... place... you lost track of time. You didn't know how long you were here, or how long anyone else had been. For all she knew, a millennia could have past since she entered, and all those around her could be that much junior or senior to her.

Disregarding time, a while ago this strong essence had found a way to reach out to those still living. A way to reach out to the minds of those who had been closest to him. The communication wasn't vocal, it was purely mental, using dreams as the phone line.

This ability had a downfall. He was always exhausted after these 'trips'. Each time his essence would seem to flicker, and she had begun after the second time to bolster his strength with her own until he was recovered. She had simply existed for what felt like forever before he had come, and she could not bear to lose him.

Contacting the living wasn't as easy as talking to the dead. That was very simple. She herself had had many an interesting conversation with her mother. But even that seemed to become more and more difficult to do these days. That's how she had come to realize where they were.

She was in a limbo, between life and death, eternally captured. The strain on her physical body was so great that some day she would not die or live. She would simply cease to exist. Her realization of this new type of mortality had spread a great panic throughout this community of souls. He, especially, seemed distressed – the one who had come to mean so much to her.

It was then that she had decided it was up to her to find a way out of this hell hole. The desire of escape consumed her though the idea had never even come to her before; she had nothing to go back to. But she would find a way out for him at least so that he could be back with those that mattered most to him. She searched the archive of knowledge that floated around them all endlessly. Finally, she found something. Within her grasp she had an incantation that required the will of thousands to manipulate.

There was one catch. She had no control – if this even worked – on who would be transported back to Life. There was in fact a chance that all of them would simply disappear the moment after the last lines were spoken. She alerted the others of what she had found. It was unanimous. She was to perform the spell. They had chosen to take their chances. This was their only hope.

Secretly, she knew all of her will would be pushing that at least _he_ leave limbo, with the whole of their little group her second priority. She wasn't sure it was even possible for the less tangible ones outside their community of souls to pass completely to the world of the living. She just hoped that those who didn't make it would pass on peacefully to the land of the dead.

So, slightly reluctant, she began.

When the words were said, a silver curtain appeared out of nowhere. A contrast to the black one they had all come through at some point, the one she had first tried going back through when she started her quest. It hadn't worked of course; the black curtain was only an echo of what it was in the living world.

But this new one was material, tangible. A peace fell over all of them. Curiosity was always something she had strongly possessed. So, she reached out a hand towards the veil.

"NO!" She heard his strong voice scream behind her.

He grabbed her, tried to keep her back. But she couldn't help it. Her fingers, which somehow solidified, passed across the satin that hung there.

He spun them so she saw what had scared him, stretching her connection to the silver curtain around them. The black curtain was moving toward the silver one, toward them. Panic and fear seized her, and she pulled the other two to her; _he_ was still holding onto her. She felt herself start to change and allowed it. Soon, a circle of fire surrounded them and the two curtains. When the black one was near enough, she struck out at it...

BAM.


	3. Chapter 2

This section written by LadyV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first week of the Hogwarts school year went similar to every previous year Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had attended. The Sorting Hat sorted new students into their houses (Hermione wasn't quite sure why she had never noticed before that there were pretty much even numbers sent to each House), with the usual applause from that House's current members.

Dumbledore made his traditional warnings speech about the forbidden forest and watching out for the giant squid in the lake and the Whomping Willow. He made his little jokes that only some of the students got and none of the teachers seemed to find funny. Despite everything that had happened the past several months, very little was said about Voldemort, but maybe Dumbledore just wanted the first few days to be as fun and normal as possible.

The seat for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was empty, but Dumbledore had made an announcement that the new teacher would be coming in a week or two and that classes would be suspended until then. Who their new teacher was, no one knew, but Hermione noticed a sparkle in Dumbledore's eye when he had made the announcement. She was pretty sure that meant it was someone good, perhaps someone from the Order?

But as odd as it seemed, for once Hermione wasn't so worried about teachers and classes and studying. She was too worried about Harry for anything else to be that important. Since Sirius had fallen through the Veil, Harry had become detached from the world. The night Peter Pettigrew had been captured was the most life she had seen in him since Sirius fell.

Hermione had hoped Harry's bonding with Remus would bring him back completely, but now that Lupin wasn't with them, Harry had regressed back to his 'lights on but nobody's home' state.

Hermione tried to talk to Ron about finding a way to force Harry out of his melancholy, but Ron had brushed her off. Ron was convinced that all Harry needed was a little time, and perhaps a trip to Hogsmeade and some butterbeer.

For a brief moment Hermione had wondered if a kiss would pull Harry out of his stupor, but it had quickly passed, leaving her to wonder where she had gotten the idea in the first place. Hermione Granger did not just go around kissing people. And Harry wasn't just 'people', he was her best friend, and she would never want something she did to end their friendship.

Hermione covered her food protectively with her hands when the owls flew in with the morning mail. A fair sized barn owl dropped a letter in front of each of them. She, Harry and Ron. Hermione picked up hers and saw that it was from Remus. That explained why they had all three gotten a letter from the same person.

Ron and Harry were sitting across from her at the breakfast table, and she nudged each of them in the leg under the table. Both boys looked as if they hadn't slept well last night. In fact, now that she thought back, they had seemed even more sluggish in the mornings during the past week than they usually did at the start of the school year.

Harry picked his letter up first, a small spark of life filling his eyes when he saw that the letter was from Remus. Ron opened his as well, scanning the short missive before going back to shoveling food into his mouth. After Hermione read hers, a short letter asking how her first week had been and how she was doing personally as well, she held her hand out for Ron's. He passed it over and Hermione scanned it, seeing that it was very similar to hers.

She glanced at Harry. He finished reading and sighed, the light once more dimming from his green eyes.

Standing, Harry muttered, "I have to go finish my Potions essay before class."

"Harry..." Hermione started, but he was already gone.

Ron yawned across from her, and Hermione frowned.

"Really, Ron, you and Harry should really try to get more sleep so you don't pass out in your plates, or worse, in class."

Ron sighed and propped his head on one hand, "Not my fault 'Mione. Harry's been having nightmares, and he yells something awful every night. Thinking about asking Dumbledore to give Harry his own room."

Hermione's heart sank. She frowned and finished her breakfast. She wanted to confront Harry about this before class started. Were Harry's dreams about Voldemort, or Sirius? In either case, Hermione knew she would try to help him however she could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unable to catch up with Harry before Potions, Hermione ran into Luna Lovegood instead.

Luna grabbed Hermione's arm, muttered something about 'the place between' and the Advanced Runes class finding a prophecy about the 'returned souls'. She then disappeared quickly down the corridor.

Hermione frowned after the odd girl. What had _that_ been about?

It wasn't until late that night when most everyone had turned in that Hermione was able to corner Harry. But he looked so tired and was staring at the stairs to the boys' dormitory with such dread that Hermione didn't have the heart to berate him. She sat down next to him on the sofa and draped a comforting arm around his shoulders.

To Hermione's surprise, that small gesture seemed to break Harry. The 'Boy Who Lived' shuddered and leaned into her. Wanting to help him in any way she could, Hermione wrapped her other arm around him, protecting from unseen outside forces with her embrace.

"I've been having this nightmare, Hermione."

Harry took a strained breath and Hermione waited for him to continue on his own. She didn't want to push him if he was ready to share at his own pace.

"It's the same one every night. Ever since we got to Hogwarts." Harry sighed again but continued, "I see Sirius fall, but then he's wandering in this place, and all it is is darkness..."

"I'm sure Sirius is in heaven," Hermione said softly. Despite what she had first thought of Harry's godfather, she knew Sirius had been a good man.

"No, 'Mione, I don't think the darkness is a _bad_ place necessarily. But Sirius... he isn't alone. There are... I don't know how many faint impressions in there with him, but there are three that are stronger. But I can't see their faces. And then he's sitting and two of them are standing behind him with their hands on his shoulders, but the third one has a knife."

Harry paused again and Hermione whispered, "Is that all of it?"

Harry shook his head, his unruly black hair falling over his glasses. Hermione gentled brushed it back from his face. Harry needed a haircut. Maybe she could find a spell to do it in the morning.

"The dream shifts and I see the door to the Room of Requirement, and there's a light shining behind it. And then, there's just flames."

"Flames?" Hermione echoed. "Do they burn you? Or Sirius?"

Harry shook his head again. "No... they don't hurt, they're just... there."

Hermione was silent for a few minutes, trying to decide if there was something more behind Harry's dream and why fire wouldn't be considered a danger.

"Hermione?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, Harry?"

"If I slept on the sofa, would you stay here with me? Maybe having you close would make the dream stop."

Hermione's heart felt tight in her chest, and she wasn't sure why.

"Sure, Harry."

"Thank you, 'Mione."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione fell asleep in the chair next to Harry's sofa while she watched him sleep. In a way, she wanted to be closer to him than that so her presence could be as comforting as possible, but she knew they'd be in a lot more trouble if they got caught sleeping beside each other. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep when Harry's cries woke her.

Hermione launched herself out of the chair and gently shook Harry's arm. Her best friend sat up suddenly, wide eyes locking on her. Harry pulled her into his arms, and Hermione wrapped her own around his trembling body.

She held tightly to him until he stopped shaking, wanting so badly to take way at least some of his pain, even if she had to take it on herself. Harry had been through so much already, was his whole life destined to be torturous?

"Was it the same dream?" Hermione asked when Harry pulled away to lean back against the sofa.

"Mostly," Harry confirmed. "But I had just seen the door when you started shaking me, and then the door started to open. It's never done that before."

Hermione felt a shiver slide down her spine. She wasn't the most impetuous person in the world, but she knew an omen when she heard one. She stood, offering her hand to Harry.

"Let's go."

"Go where?" Harry asked, allowing Hermione to pull him to his feet.

"To the Room of Requirement," Hermione answered as if there could be no other choice. "I think we should get your Invisibility Clock first, of course."

"Of course," Harry echoed, a bemused expression on his face.

Hermione went up the stairs to the boys' dorm, pulling Harry behind her. Hermione was on a mission, and Hermione on a mission was not someone to be trifled with. As she entered the door to Harry and Ron's room, she lifted her wand, whispering, "Lumos!"

Unfortunately, Ron had picked a bad time to start being a light sleeper.

"'Arry? 'Mione?" Ron yawned as he crawled from his bed. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing, Ron, go back to sleep," Hermione whisper-hissed.

Using the light from Hermione's wand, Harry dug his Invisibility Cloak from the bottom of his trunk.

"Where you two sneaking off to?"

"Nowhere." Hermione somehow felt that time was important, and she didn't want to have to explain everything to Ron. He had a habit of turning something simple into a very complicated problem.

"Harry?"

"Room of Requirement," Harry mumbled, shaking out his Cloak.

"Why? If you two don't tell me what's going on, I'll just follow..."

"Fine," Hermione snapped. "Come then, just keep your bloody mouth shut!"

Ron opened his mouth, and Hermione raised her wand in warning, her eyes flashing. Ron snapped his jaw shut. He moved closer to Harry so they could have the Cloak over them, but Hermione wanted to put off being squished next to Ron for as long as possible.

"Let's put it on when we get to the portrait hole," Hermione said softly, not wanting to wake the room's other occupants.

Harry nodded and the three friends quietly left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They reached the Room of Requirement without running into any teachers, ghosts or Filch. Mrs. Norris wasn't seen either.

Hermione shrugged off the Invisibility Cloak and stared at the door. Was she imagining things or did she smell the scent of old smoke? Like something had been burnt but put out?

"Harry," she whispered. "I think _you_ should open the door."

Taking a deep breath, Harry nodded and did so. Hermione cautiously followed Harry inside, Ron behind her. The smell of a fire having burned was stronger in the room, a tinge of sulfur in the air.

Hermione gasped. There, standing in a prominent spot in the Room of Requirement, was the Veil from the Department of Mysteries. The Veil Sirius had fallen through. It looked as if a large animal had torn apart the curtain that now hung limply in shreds from it's frame, the edges blackened as if by fire.

But the Veil was not what made her gasp. On the floor in front of the dreaded thing lay Sirius Black, looking for all the world as if he were sleeping peacefully.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, her voice shaky.

Perhaps Harry really did belong in Divination.

"I know," he said softly. "Three others."

Laying in the same fashion as Sirius on the floor were two women and a boy. One of the women looked younger, probably only a few years older than Harry, Ron and Hermione, while the older one appeared to be around the age of thirty. The younger woman had black hair, the older blonde. The boy, who was probably their age or a year younger, had brown hair.

Harry suddenly snapped into action, moving quickly to his godfather's side.

"Ron, go get Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey," Hermione ordered.

"But 'Mione," Ron whined. "I don't want to get detention."

Hermione stared at Ron as if he had grown a second head. "Ronald Weasley! Sirius is alive and there are three strangers in the Room of Requirement, as well as the Veil no one was supposed to come back from, which should be at the Department of Mysteries. All here at Hogwarts!" Her voice rose considerably, "Now go get them!"

Ron took off at a run. Hermione joined Harry, who was gently trying to shake Sirius awake.

"Harry, maybe we should wait for Madame Pomfrey. It might be dangerous to wake them up too soon."

Harry nodded, and Hermione joined him sitting next to his godfather's sleeping form on the floor. She glanced at the three other people, wondering which of them had been the one with the knife in Harry's dream. They would have to warn Dumbledore and keep an eye on the new arrivals for as long as they were at Hogwarts.

"He's really here, 'Mione," Harry whispered in awe.

Hermione smiled at Harry, who smiled back. It was the first time she had seen him smile since Sirius had fallen. Hermione couldn't help but lean forward and hug Harry.

He hugged her back, whispering, "Thank you for trying so hard to help."

"You know I'd do anything for you, Harry," she answered softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey were both in their pajamas when they came running into the Room of Requirement. Ron did not return, Dumbledore mentioning sending the other Gryffindor boy back to bed. Sirius and the other three sleeping people were quickly lifted and floated to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey quickly uttering 'Mobilicorpus' to move her new charges through the school.

Once all four were in beds and being fussed over by the attentive nurse, Dumbledore turned to the two present members of The Golden Trio for answers. Harry explained his dream, and Hermione went on to tell Dumbledore that it had been her idea to check it out immediately when Harry's dream had changed. When they had finished, Dumbledore muttered 'fascinating' and then fell silent, appearing to be mulling over the situation.

"You're not going to send them to St. Mungo's, are you?" Harry asked.

"No, dear boy," Dumbledore answered. "The proper authorities will have to be notified of course, but they are safer in Hogwarts than they would be anywhere else, and Poppy is a very talented healer. They will be sure to receive the best care under her supervision."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said.

"Is it alright if we stay for awhile?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at her and he smiled gently, "Of course, Miss Granger. I shall have both of you excused from classes for the day so you can be here when Sirius awakens."

Hermione smiled back, "Thank you."

Dumbledore nodded and left the room, presumably to notify their teachers and send an owl to the Ministry about their new guests. Hermione and Harry moved to the empty bed closest to Sirius and sat down to wait. Harry reached for Hermione's hand, and Hermione held his lightly, continuing to show her support.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first of Madame Pomfrey's patients to wake up was the blonde woman. She sat straight up in bed, her brown eyes flying around the room, lingering on the three sleeping people before focusing on Harry and Hermione. Madame Pomfrey had gone to get more supplies from her office.

"Where am I?" the woman asked.

"You're at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft," Hermione answered. "Do you remember anything about how you got here?"

The woman shook her head slowly. "The last thing I remember was being taken to the Department of Mysteries by hooded men and shoved at some type of curtain."

Harry and Hermione shared a glance. Had she been gotten rid of by a Dark wizard for some reason?

"What year is it?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"1935."

Harry's eyebrows flew upward. She had been inside the Veil for a long time. Voldemort had only been a baby then. Had there been another Dark wizard back then who had targeted her?

"What's your name?" Hermione asked softly.

"Michaela Archer."

"Well, Miss Archer, you've been gone a long time, it's the year 1996 now."

Michaela's mouth fell open and she stuttered, "I think I... I'd better lay back down."

An hour later, the boy woke up. He had been gone much longer than Michaela, over a hundred years had passed for him. His name was Devian Lorren and he was fifteen. He had been visiting the Ministry to see where his father worked when he had gotten lost. Hearing voices behind the Veil, he had believed it to be a portal of some kind. His curiosity had gotten the best of him and the next thing he knew, he was here at Hogwarts.

Madame Pomfrey left again to tell Dumbledore of the latest developments. The other young woman began thrashing. Hermione went over to her bedside, pulling the blanket back up from where it had fallen. The woman's eyes flew open and locked on Hermione's. The latest patient to wake up had silver eyes, and thinking that Draco and Lucius Malfoy were the only people Hermione knew of who had eyes that color, Hermione also took note of how pale the young woman was.

"What's your name?" Harry asked softly, having moved to Hermione's side when the woman woke.

"Lavinia," the young woman answered softly. "Lavinia Malfoy."

Harry stiffened. Perhaps this one was the one who'd had the knife in his dream. The name certainly fit.

"Any relation to Draco Malfoy?" Hermione queried. When all she got was a blank stare, she asked, "Lucius Malfoy?"

Lavinia sat up quickly and tried to climb from the bed, hitting the floor hard when she got tangled in the sheets. Hermione moved to help her, but Lavinia shrank away from her.

"He's not here, is he?" she asked, her voice full of fear.

"No," Hermione immediately soothed, "He's in Azkaban. But his son goes to school here."

Lavinia visibly calmed and allowed Hermione to help her back into the bed.

"Who are you?" Lavinia asked when she was once more settled.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter."

"It's nice to meet you," Lavinia said in what Hermione suspected was an automatic response.

Harry finally found his voice again. "_Are_ you related to Lucius?"

Lavinia's silver eyes clouded, "Yes, he's my uncle. My mother was his older sister, Asta."

"Was?" Hermione asked at the same time that Harry asked, "Why didn't you know Draco's name then?"

"My mother's dead," Lavinia answered Hermione's question first. "And the last I heard, Narcissa was pregnant. How old is Draco now?"

"Sixteen," Hermione answered, knowing Draco had to be at least that old to be in their year.

Lavinia nodded absently. She bit her lip and studied Hermione and Harry intently for a minute.

Then she softly asked, "Has Voldemort been defeated yet?"


	4. Chapter 3

This section written by LadyV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, and Lavinia sighed disappointedly.

"Never mind," she said softly.

Her silver eyes flicked to the other occupants of the room. Michaela was sleeping again and Devian was absently watching the patterns the rising sun was making on his bedspread. Sirius still hadn't woken.

"Are we… _safe _here?"

"Do you know them?" Hermione asked excitedly.

Both Michaela and Devian had given no indication that they had met the other people who had evidently come back through the Veil at the same time. Harry could easily tell that Hermione was hopeful that Lavinia held the key to finding out what had happened.

But Lavinia was frowning. "I'm not sure. I… I don't think so. I just…" she shrugged, "I feel worried about them."

Hermione sunk slightly into herself, disappointed in Lavinia's answer.

"To answer your question," Harry said when he noticed Lavinia was still waiting nervously, "you're safer here than just about anywhere else in the wizarding world."

Lavinia nodded and relaxed slightly, "Thank you."

Hermione began pacing, Harry thought it was probably to try to figure out how to get the returnees to remember what had happened. If there was a magical way, Harry was sure Hermione would be the one to figure it out. She had always been the best of them at that. Lavinia watched Hermione pace for a few minutes before turning her attention on Harry.

"Not that I don't appreciate your help, but why is it that you and she are here?"

"We're at Hogwarts. Our Headmaster, Dumbledore, allowed us to stay for personal reasons." Harry pointed across the room. "That's my godfather, Sirius Black."

"Black?" she echoed. Harry remembered that Narcissa Malfoy had been born a member of the Black family, but he learned quickly that Lavinia was taking a different tack. "And you said before that your last name is Potter?" She was silent for a moment, staring intently at him before breathing softly, "You're Lily's boy."

"Yes, Lily Evans Potter," he said excitedly. "Did you know my parents?"

Lavinia nodded, tucking her long black hair behind her ears. "They helped me at a time when I really needed it. And they tried to help my mother a year before she died."

"My parents died, too," Harry said softly. "Voldemort killed them for trying to protect me."

Lavinia flinched visibly and whispered, "I'm so sorry. How did you survive?"

Harry never thought he would willingly be telling his tale as 'The Boy Who Lived' but Lavinia was obviously genuinely scared of Voldemort. Even if she had been the one in his dream who was holding the knife, that didn't mean she was a follower of the Dark Lord. And besides, wouldn't it be better for her to hear the story from him? Other students would embellish it or get things confused, and her cousin Draco would be sure to get everything wrong on purpose to make Harry look bad. But when he began his tale, Lavinia interrupted him politely to coax Devian to join them.

"Might as well tell us both at once," Lavinia said with a smile to Harry as Devian resettled himself in the empty bed next to hers.

Devian looked so happy to be included that Harry had to agree. Harry could imagine how lonely it must be to wake up to find yourself a hundred years from your own time. He thought it must be very like the feeling he had whenever he had to go back to the Dursley's for the summer. Though in a way Harry had it better. After all, Devian had no way to get back through time to his family and home, but Harry knew every fall he would be headed back to Hogwarts, and when he turned seventeen he could use the money his parents had left him to live on his own. Glancing across the room, Harry corrected himself. He'd much rather live with his godfather. Somewhere close to Hermione if possible.

Harry told his own story quickly, and Hermione helped when he began the tales of his adventures with his friends at Hogwarts. Harry considered glossing over the fact that Remus was a werewolf when they came to the adventures of their third year. Harry was sure that Remus would come visit as soon as he was told that Sirius was alive. But it was already common knowledge at Hogwarts that the former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was not someone to have around on the night of the full moon, so why not let Devian and Lavinia hear it from two people who knew Remus better than most?

The story was interrupted only a few times for questions from either Devian or Lavinia, and Madame Pomfrey let Harry and Hermione finish before shooing them away from her most newly woken patient, not giving Harry the chance to ask Lavinia to reciprocate and tell what she knew of his parents' past. Like the other two who had awoken, there didn't seem to be anything physically wrong with Lavinia, only extreme exhaustion. Madame Pomfrey ordered both Devian and Lavinia to get more sleep and did a quick check of the still-sleeping Sirius before going back to her office.

It wasn't until after lunch, when Michaela, Devian and Lavinia were once again awake, that Sirius stirred. Harry's hand tightened on Hermione's in anticipation, and she squeezed back excitedly.

Sirius sat straight up in his bed, snarling, "Bellatrix!"

Harry watched as his godfather blinked and pushed his long black hair out of his face. Sirius frowned at the hospital bed he was on and looked around the room. His gaze passed over Michaela and Devian before settling for a long moment on Lavinia. His frown only melted away when he finally turned and saw Harry.

"Harry, my boy, you're alright!"

His godfather saying his name spurred Harry into action, the teenager throwing himself into Sirius' surprised but welcoming arms. Hermione turned her face away to allow them some privacy, but Harry soon pulled her into the embrace, too. Sirius quietly greeted her and asked softly how they had all gotten to Hogwarts and why he wasn't in Azkaban. Harry's voice broke several times when he tried to explain, so Hermione took over for him, explaining the Veil, the capture of Pettigrew and subsequent clearing of Sirius' name, and then the mysterious appearance of the Returnees and the destroyed Veil in the Room of Requirement.

Madame Pomfrey came over then to check on Sirius, requiring Harry and Hermione to move away from him. They sat back down on the bed next to Sirius'. Although Harry was still quivering with excitement over the fact that Sirius was back, he also knew that one part of his dream coming to pass increased the likelihood that the rest of his dream would also prove to be true.

Harry glanced once more at each of the Returnees, noticing that Lavinia was rubbing her temple. Devian had also noticed and seemed to be asking Lavinia what was wrong. Harry watched as the silver-eyed young woman smiled reassuringly at the boy. Other than her last name, Lavinia had shown no signs that would lead him to believe that she was evil. But looks could be deceiving, as Harry well knew. And just because the person in his dream was dangerous to Sirius, didn't necessarily make them evil on a par with Voldemort.

Dumbledore came into the ward while Madame Pomfrey was still examining Sirius. A twinkle came to the old wizard's eyes when he saw that Sirius was awake. After a nod in Harry and Hermione's direction, Dumbledore went to Michaela's bedside and asked the woman to come with him. Half an hour later he took Sirius out of the room, Michaela slipping back into her bed. After another reassuring smile from Lavinia, Devian was next.

When it was Lavinia's turn, Dumbledore helped her from the bed with a smile that made Harry think maybe Dumbledore had met Lavinia before. Had she been helped by the Aurors that were part of the original Order of the Phoenix and not just his parents? Either way it didn't truly add to her innocence factor. After all, Dumbledore had known Voldemort back when he had been Tom Riddle, and Pettigrew had been one of his parents' friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A Malfoy!" Ron screeched. "She's a bloody Malfoy! Of course she was the one with the knife! Probably got sent through the Veil for aiding You Know Who."

After Sirius had assured his godson that he was fine and Madame Pomfrey shooed everyone but the Returnees out of the hospital ward so her patients could get more rest, Hermione and Harry had made their way to the Gryffindor common room. Ron had been waiting for them, pacing anxiously. Hermione and Harry had just caught Ron up on everything after getting the day's notes and homework from their shared classes.

Harry had a feeling he knew why Dumbledore had sent Ron back to bed the night before. If he had been there with them, Ron would have reacted the same way when Lavinia had first introduced herself, and no matter whether or not she _was_ the one with the knife in Harry's recurring dream, no one deserved to have to deal with automatic hatred when waking up in a new place to find sixteen years had passed without them. It also added weight to his theory that Dumbledore had previously known Lavinia.

"We think you might be right about the knife aspect," Hermione said. "But, Ron, to be fair, she did seem very afraid of Voldemort."

"Well, Pettigrew was terrified of _everybody_, and look at him!"

Hermione turned to Harry with a worried frown, "He could be right, Harry."

"Maybe," Harry responded, reaching over to give Hermione's hand a reassuring squeeze. To Ron he said, "We already decided we'd keep an eye on all three of them as long as they're here. We'll just have to wait and see."

Harry let go of Hermione when he saw Ron frowning thoughtfully at their still-joined hands. Harry wasn't sure where the compulsion to be in contact with her as often as possible had come from, but he found himself resenting the fact that he had to stop because of Ron watching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's not safe out there," Lavinia said as she gazed out the window.

She and Dumbledore were in one of the empty castle towers. Lavinia hadn't felt comfortable talking to Dumbledore in front of all the portraits in his office, knowing full well that some of them visited other places outside Hogwarts and shared their gossip.

"I am sorry about your mother, Lavinia," Dumbledore said. "I know it seems like only yesterday that she was killed."

Tears welled in Lavinia's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. He was right, of course. Asta had been gone for sixteen years, but to Lavinia it had been just yesterday when she had been forced to watch her mother struggle to breathe and be unable to do so. Despite the power she possessed that was partially to blame for the fact that her mother's killer had been after them in the first place, Lavinia had been helpless to do anything to save the only person to ever love her. She was determined that her power would never be the excuse to let anything bad happen to another person.

"You know what'll happen if I leave here," she said quietly.

She turned around to face the Headmaster and watched as a small smile lit his eyes. She had missed that mischievous twinkle.

"How do you feel about being a student?" he asked.

She smiled back, but frowned thoughtfully after a second, "There are some things about me that you don't know that will make it necessary for me to have certain privileges other students don't have."

"I'm sure we can work something out," Dumbledore responded.

With a small sigh, Lavinia began telling secrets to the Headmaster, some of which only one other living soul knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Although the Ministry of Magic had been able to easily find that Michaela Archer still had a living cousin, the cousin had been away on vacation. So the Ministry had decided to put Michaela up in Hogsmeade until her situation could be further resolved. She would check in with Madame Pomfrey periodically while she was staying so close by.

Devian Lorren had a few living relatives, but having been gone a century, he'd never actually met any of them before since most had been born while he was… gone. One couple had agreed to become his guardians, but since he had been just about to start his Fifth Year at Hogwarts when he had fallen through the Veil, it was decided that he would begin his Fifth Year now and simply remain at Hogwarts. He would be able to travel to meet his new guardians during the winter holidays. The fifteen year old seemed relieved with the arrangements. Especially when he discovered that Lavinia would be staying as well.

Lavinia Malfoy had a special set of circumstances surrounding her stay at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had explained to the Golden Trio, as well as the other Returnees, that Lavinia had had an interrupted education, and though she was nineteen, passing her O.W.L.s was as far as she had gotten in the process. So even though she was three years older that the Golden Trio, she would be in Sixth Year with them. Because she was an adult, she would be given a room by herself in one of the towers, no matter which House she was sorted into. But she would still have to follow all the rules of a student.

The fact that Devian and Lavinia would be starting classes the next day was why the Golden Trio and Dumbledore were once more in the hospital wing with the Returnees the morning after they had all woken up. Until lunchtime, the rest of the school was scheduled to have an assembly at which the return of Voldemort would be discussed and the official reinstatement of the DA as an extracurricular club would be announced.

Hermione, as a Prefect and responsible young woman, was asked to go with Devian and Lavinia to Hogsmeade, from which they would travel by Floo Powder to Diagon Alley to get the necessary supplies. Ron and Harry were given the opportunity to go as well since they already had first hand knowledge of what was going to be discussed at the assembly (being some of Dumbledore's favorite students and Ron also being a Prefect helped a bit as well). They both eagerly agreed.

The walk down to Hogsmeade was uneventful, and the students parted ways with Michaela Archer before making use of one of Madame Rosemerta's fireplaces and a pinch each of Floo Powder. Having heard of Harry's misadventure with Floo Powder from a few years before, each of them was very careful in their pronunciation of "Diagon Alley".

The first stop in the wizard shopping district was Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Devian's relatives had arranged to leave him enough money at the counter in Gringotts to pay for his school things and some new clothes since all he had was what he had come back through the Veil in. Lavinia would be traveling down to a vault that had been hers and her mother's. Hermione, only ever having been in the main room of the bank to exchange muggle money for wizard money with her parents, asked if Lavinia would mind if they came along. Lavinia had agreed.

When Lavinia filled out a form at the counter, Harry decided to go into his vault as well. He had been in one of his funks when he had gotten money to buy the year's supplies, so he didn't have any extra for trips to Hogsmeade or the eventual buying of Christmas presents. And he wanted to get Sirius a "welcome back" present today.

They reached Lavinia's vault first, and Harry glanced at Hermione to see her eyes sparkling. He smiled happily when she grinned at him. Ron was busy watching Lavinia, something he had been doing constantly without a single hint of subtlety since they had left Hogwarts. Harry, too, turned his attention to the raven-haired young woman. He wondered briefly if there was any special way to open her vault, as he knew there were for some. His unasked question was answered when Lavinia was handed a small knife by the goblin in the cart with them.

Lavinia made a small cut on her palm and allowed the blood to pool slightly before placing her open palm on the door to the vault. She muttered something that Harry couldn't hear and the door opened. Lavinia was back out a couple minutes later with a bulging coin bag and a small knapsack.

Their next stop after the bank was Flourish & Blotts where Hermione helped Devian and Lavinia find all the books they'd need for their classes. When Devian mentioned that the texts had probably changed from when he had been in school, Hermione talked him into getting a few extra books for 'background material'. Hermione also offered to tutor either of the two new students if they found they were having trouble. Harry smiled when he thought that the fact that her tutoring them would help in keeping an eye on the Returnees probably hadn't even occurred to Hermione.

While Hermione went next door to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions with Devian and Lavinia to get school and dress robes and regular clothes for both, Harry and Ron wandered over to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ron went into paroxysms over the newest Broom Care Kit, which Harry made a mental note to order for Christmas for his friend. The two boys browsed until Harry looked out the window to see Hermione waving to them from the street. Together the small group walked to Ollivander's, Devian and Lavinia's purchases charmed by Hermione to levitate behind the Returnees as they walked.

"What's this? Did you young people break your wands already?" Mr. Ollivander asked as they entered his shop.

Lavinia didn't answer, but Devian said cheekily, "The last time I saw mine was a hundred years ago right before I left my dad's office in the Ministry."

Mr. Ollivander blinked in surprise but came forward to measure Devian's wand arm. The old shop keeper darted around the shop, dismissing some wands and having Devian try others. It was the seventh wand when Devian finally found one that worked well for him. It was mahogany, eleven inches and had a Veela hair as its core. Mr. Ollivander turned his attention on Lavinia, but she spoke before he could pull out his measuring tape.

"I need an ebony wand, Dragon heartstring core, probably ten and a quarter inches," Lavinia said with authority.

"Just like a Malfoy," Ron muttered under his breath.

Harry couldn't tell if Lavinia had heard him. If she had, she didn't react in any way.

Mr. Ollivander raised his bushy eyebrows but bustled among his boxes, placing three on the counter. The first one did not react when Lavinia swished it, but the second wand was a match. With a smile, Lavinia slipped the wand into a slim pocket especially made for that purpose.

Devian and Lavinia paid for their wands and the group went over what else the two would probably need for the school year. When they had gotten the rest of their school supplies as well as some odds and ends they both needed for day to day life, the group turned their attention to finding pets for Devian and Lavinia that would be allowed at Hogwarts.

Devian got a Barn Owl from Eeylops Owl Emporium that he immediately named Mercury after the one he'd had a hundred years before, and Lavinia looked through the varied selection at the Magical Menagerie. She played with the rats for a few minutes and longingly eyed a golden hawk sitting on a perch in one corner, but settled on a tiny, fluffy kitten that was gray and black striped. As soon as she had paid for the small feline, she slipped it into the pocket of the black robe she had worn out of Madame Malkin's. Trunks that had been purchased from the junk shop and had a repairing charm put on them by Hermione now held all of Lavinia and Devian's possessions.

There was a sudden, sharp crack followed a few seconds later by another as Lavinia Disapparated and then Apparated again. The younger wizards looked surprised even though they had all known she was nineteen and seventeen was the age one could receive permission to Apparate, and Lavinia smiled.

"Sorry, I had almost forgotten I could do that and I know we can't in Hogwarts. Just wanted to make sure I could still do it."

It was decided that Lavinia would Apparate herself and all of the things that had been purchased to Hogsmeade so she and Devian wouldn't have to try to hold onto their things while using Floo Powder. They returned to Hogwarts just as the lunch hour was ending.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now, everyone, before you leave the lunch tables, I'm sure you all know by this time that we have two new students joining us. Devian Lorren will be in Fifth Year, and Lavinia Malfoy will be joining the Sixth Year class. There won't be a repeat of the Sorting Song, but they will now both be Sorted into their Houses."

Dumbledore beckoned Lavinia and Devian to him from the side entrance where they had been told to wait.

"Going in alphabetical order puts you first, Mr. Lorren," Dumbledore said softly when they reached him. "If you speak in hushed tones the students will not hear you."

"But I'm already a Hufflepuff," Devian said quietly. "Why do I need to be Sorted again?"

"Because, Mr. Lorren, it's tradition when starting at the school, and even though you were a student, it was a long time ago and things have changed. Perhaps the House you belong in has changed as well."

Devian looked at Lavinia, who smiled encouragingly at him. Dumbledore had noticed more than once that the younger teen already looked up to Lavinia on a level almost on a par with a mother figure. He hoped that the fact they would be Sorted into different Houses wouldn't change that, for both their sakes.

"Alright," the boy sighed.

Devian sat on the stool always used to Sort new students. As soon as the beat-up looking Sorting Hat was on his head, it announced, "Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered their newest member, but Devian just rolled his eyes as he slipped from the stool.

"I told you," he said, and then seemed to realize whom he was talking to. "Sorry, sir!"

"That's alright, Mr. Lorren, just don't let it happen again. Your turn now, Miss Malfoy."

Lavinia's hands were clenched into fists.

"Do I really have to do this?" she whispered.

"As I told Mr. Lorren…"

Lavinia put up a hand to show her surrender and sat tensely on the stool. The hat was barely on her head when it shouted, "Slytherin!"

Dumbledore watched as Devian's eyes rounded. There was a smattering of applause from the Slytherin table. Dumbledore glanced to the Gryffindor table to see Ron Weasley whispering furiously to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, who didn't look as surprised as young Devian. Dumbledore put aside his concern for the moment and gave Devian and Lavinia the spells they would need to make their House coat of arms appear on their school robes.

He turned back to the rest of the school, "Alright, no dawdling, on to your afternoon classes!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Devian, you have to know I don't _want _to be in Slytherin," Lavinia said quietly when they moved away from the teacher's table.

The two of them wouldn't be joining classes until the next day, and they had a check-up with Madame Pomfrey in half an hour. They walked slowly in the direction of the hospital ward.

Instead of answering her, Devian asked, "What did the Hat say to you? As soon as it was on my head, it said 'Same person you were a hundred years ago, so it's back to Hufflepuff'."

"It told me 'With so much power and your bloodline, there's only one place for you, Slytherin'. Why do you think I was so reluctant? I'd rather be in any House other than Slytherin."

"I would have thought you'd be in Gryffindor," Devian admitted. "And what did it mean about your bloodline?"

Lavinia tensed and tried to shrug nonchalantly, "I don't think there's ever been a Malfoy who wasn't a Slytherin."

"But Harry said until Sirius the same could be said about the Black family," Devian pointed out.

"I guess the Sorting Hat didn't think I was special enough to be the first exception in my family." They had reached the hospital ward, but Lavinia paused with her hand on the door. "Are we still friends?"

There was only a slight pause before Devian answered in the affirmative, but Lavinia felt a part of her shut itself away when the pause was felt. Merlin help her if the real reason she was in Slytherin was ever revealed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius was sitting up in his bed when Devian and Lavinia came in, but his visitor was the one who reacted to their presence first.

"Lavinia, Lavinia Malfoy?" he asked, a note of pleasant shock in his voice.

Lavinia felt a genuine smile curve her lips. "Hello again, Remus."


	5. Chapter 4

This section written by Nalana

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus Lupin stood up shakily, afraid that his legs would betray him. His dreams had told him that something important had occurred, but he never imaged he would be getting an urgent owl from Dumbledore containing the message that it did. He had rushed over to the school as soon as he tied up his projects with the Order. Seeing Sirius again, even after the message had told him he would, had been a shock, but this…

"Lavinia…" He choked, almost unable to believe she was standing before him.

Nearly eighteen years ago he had assisted Lily and James sneak a pure-blooded witch and her seventeen-year-old daughter far away from the witch's husband. He, Lily and James had been newly accepted Aurors and members of the Order then, Lily and James engaged but not yet married. The refugees, connected to the soon-to-be-Potters through a friendship between Lavinia and Lily, told the trio nothing other then the wizard they were running from had a power that scared Asta immensely, and neither she nor Lavinia had been willing to let the more established members of the Order know about their predicament.

Lavinia had been pale and quiet, hardly speaking. Remus had taken her under his wing while the mother and daughter were in his presence, trying to calm her down. In the short few days they were under his protection, he and Lavinia had become quite close.

"I thought you, too, had died." His voice cracked as a smile pulled across his face when he wrapped his arms around the young woman who had come closer.

"Well, I suppose that's fair. I _was_ dead in a sense." She smiled, her voice lowering slightly before her eyes flickered over the shoulder she was resting her chin on to her fellow returnee.

Sirius Black's face was taut. He appeared to be slightly confused at the scene in front of him. The wizard blinked a few times, as if this was the first time he had seen Lavinia.

"Uh… Nia?" Remus blinked, "… Can I let go now?"

Lavinia blushed and pulled back. Lost in her thoughts, she had forgotten that she still was clutching to her old friend. It had only been sixteen years for her in limbo, yet still everyone she had known was changed. Remus surely didn't have any grey in his hair when her mother and herself had left. She couldn't imagine how Michaela or Devian must feel.

"So." Sirius finally broke the silence. "I'm told you're one of the people I was with."

Lavinia nodded. To tell the truth, she'd be lying if she said she had known Sirius had been in there with her. She could only remember vague images and feelings from her time behind the Veil, but she knew she had been aware of the presence of two males and another female. If the other three had not been in beds like her when she woke, she never would have been able to distinguish them as being her fellow Returnees. But as the older man spoke, a familiarity washed over her. A familiarity that had nothing to do with the fact that she had known Sirius by sight long before she was ever pushed through the Veil.

It had been a similar thing with Devian and Michaela. People think to themselves with their own voice, logically. So it was only fair to assume that when they shared their own thoughts and memories that they would think with the same voice. The Malfoy stopped her thoughts, realizing she had recalled more.

Before now, all she had known was her memories of the past, and knowing she had been separated from the world she was born into. But it came to her now that she had truly been bonded to other people through various images and strings. She wasn't sure if remembering this was something to rejoice or recoil from. If they, too remembered and had shared her memories… it wouldn't be long after that happened that she'd have to leave.

"And you." Sirius motioned to the youngest of them all.

Devian just nodded in return, feeling slightly excluded, as he didn't have a past encounter or link with these people. Not that Sirius knew about the one between he and her.

Lavinia threw an arm around Devian, bringing him into a quick hug. She couldn't help but feel slightly protective of him. After all, he was the youngest and the most detached from this time. Still the witch couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to this urge that she just couldn't recall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Slytherin! You heard the hat! It was as far onto her head as First Year when Malfoy..."

It was just after lunch and the Trio had a free period. They were currently in one of the lesser used hallways, the portraits alternately ignoring them or watching the argument with rapt fascination.

"Draco." Hermione promptly reminded Ron who hadn't stopped talking. "It's inappropriate to call him by his last name. Can you imagine Lavinia over hearing and think we're speaking of her?"

While Hermione was still extremely cautious of all the newcomers, she wasn't about to be rude. And she certainty wasn't going to keep their plot of overseeing the group alive by letting vicious rumors run wild. She had already noticed Lavinia withdrawing from them after Ron's behavior during their trip to Diagon Alley.

"Draa-kho!" Ron over pronounced, mocking her, then continued as if she hadn't spoken. "… sat down on the stool. Harry, come on! You've got to see how dangerous she could be."

"Oh, Ronald!" Hermione crossed her arms and stopped walking, causing the two boys to stop walking as well and stand facing her.

Harry blinked, realizing how aggravated his female best friend really was. She only rarely used his other friend's full name.

"You're so fixated on Lavinia, have you even _considered_ Michaela?"

Ron shut his open jaw. Harry's brows furled. He had to admit, even he had forgotten about the other woman. That could be hazardous.

"I didn't think so!" The muggle-born witch nodded triumphantly at his reaction. "Not only is she the eldest, but she is also away from the school. We can't keep an eye on her, and Dumbledore can't very well help lead her in any way. She might be extremely distraught or shaken by this! Traumatizing events can drive people mad. Besides, to be fair, Lavinia _is_ a Malfoy. Their line is long and powerful. There hasn't been one in history who hasn't been sorted into Slytherin. It's extremely hard for the hat to break a bloodline tradition that's been so true to form; it probably excludes other possibilities nearly by default!"

"Are you _defending_ her?" Ron shot up, furious.

He had dealt with the arrogance and smug superiority of one too many Malfoys, both in school and domestically, to give any of them a chance quite so quickly.

"What she's saying is right, Ron." Harry stepped in between the two who were nearly face-to-face. " We can't just hone in on Lavinia, we have to look at Michaela, and even Devian. It was a female in my dream, but unless you're a lot more talented at Divination than Trelawney, dreams are really foggy and aren't always correct. But, 'Mione," He turned around to face his friend who was looking a little too smug for even his tastes, "Ron also has a point. You do seem awfully defensive of Lavinia. You have to keep her in the equation as well."

Hermione looked utterly offended. She pushed away both the boys before stomping down the hall towards a staircase there. When she reached it, she spun around.

"I, unlike some, don't forget about possible players. Maybe I just believe in giving people chances regardless of their lineage!" Her words struck through the both of them. Her defense of Lavinia was suddenly much more clear.

Slytherins had relentlessly taunted Hermione for five years already. Even now when she did the best, as usual, 'mudblood' was whispered under many breaths. Though she had built up a shield against it, both of her closest friends knew that it was hard on Hermione not to have earned respect with all of her hard work.

"Women." Ron muttered, stretching. "I'm gonna head out to the field, 'kay Harry?" He said nonchalantly.

"Uh...yea." The lightning bolt-scarred boy muttered before waving his friend off. "I'll be there in a bit..."

After Ron was out of sight he collapsed down to sit against the wall for a moment, placing his head into his hands. As if his godfather coming back under such circumstances wasn't enough weight, now Hermione and Ron were at it again. He couldn't remember a time when their battling had been as frequent or as intense. Was there something he was just missing?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In one of the rooms above the Three Broomsticks, several candles burned brightly. Placed under incantation, they floated at eye level, following the witch who had enchanted them. The soft light they produced drifted over the well-worn floorboards, and cast over an ancient bookcase. There was a small window in the room, but the occupant had quickly realized it wasn't strategically placed to catch any significant amount of sunshine.

The gold caught worn leather of all colors, metal decor, and tattered cloth binding. Michaela Archer browsed the text that the innkeeper provided her as well as selections from the nearest shop and Dumbledore's suggested reading list.

She ran her index finger across the volumes, muttering the titles as she went. She had missed much in her years of "death." She planned to take in everything she could. And what better resource was there than historical recordings and literature?

After painstaking effort, she finally slipped her finger past the spine of one more modern publication of a glorified history text and brought it to the desk that she'd had brought up to her room. Flipping through the pages, she let her eyes scroll along the words. She took them in like a dehydrated man would water. Her mind buzzed with information of all the things she had missed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lavinia made her way down the drafty hallways of Hogwarts cautiously. The lower she descended into the dungeons, the colder it became. It wasn't just the temperature that was affecting her. The entire atmosphere felt wrong. It felt oily against her skin; dusty to her mouth and nose.

Dread filled the pit of her stomach. Directly after lunch, Devian had been directed by a classmate to the Hufflepuff basement, Dumbledore nearly ordering Lavinia to visit her own House dorm. Must she really come back down here? She recalled the first day she came to this school full of determination and excitement as a slender eleven year old. It hadn't mattered then that she was branded a snake. After all, Slytherins were often successful and both of her parents had been in Slytherin as well. But that dreary descent into the maze of torch-lit stone had soon dampened her visions of receiving the approval and love that had been withheld all her life.

Luckily she wouldn't have to remain here in the dungeon this time. Dumbledore had promised Lavinia her own area for residing while she was here due to her "unique situation." But he had asked that she visit her housemates. It would be easier for her to become adjusted to taking classes with them, especially as she was already acquainted with a few of the Gryffindors.

Sensing her discomfort, the grey tiger-tabby kitten she had purchased earlier and deemed 'Claws' nuzzled her ankles. The feline hadn't left Lavinia's side, except when they had been at lunch. Even then it took two students and an unfamiliar witch, who had to be a teacher by age alone, to separate the kitten from the soon-to-be Slytherin. Lavinia had to laugh when the fuzzball had finally consented to the separation, on the terms that it remain permanently curled around the other witch's legs until Lavinia came out of the Great Hall.

"It's alright." She sent a smile down to her companion who meowed in protest. " Don't worry so much. I'll be fine."

The kitten seemed to wrinkle her nose at the answer, but let her owner be. She made a small growling nose of pride, and threw her tail up a little higher, jumping over Lavinia's feet as they both pressed on. The action brought a small smile to Lavinia's face.

She entered the Slytherin common room with a whisper of the words 'Potter Is A Rotter' in one string, flinching as she did. She hadn't the slightest idea why the Slytherins seemed to detest him so much. Voldemort hadn't spared members of that House unless they pledged loyalty, and sometimes not even then; so she didn't think it was just the fact that Harry had defeated him. Though, like her cousin was for Slytherin, he did seem to be the pedestal for the opposing house, Gryffindor. She didn't even want to think of what that meant for her house.

The wave of silver and forest green combined with the glow of a roaring fire hit Lavinia's eyes harshly. She shielded them as an instinct until she could adjust comfortably to the change. When she lowered her pale hand, she saw dozens of eyes stuck on her. That was yet another thing she didn't wish for.

"So, dearest cousin, we meet at last."

A boy with similar silver-blond hair to her uncle and departed mother slipped out of the chair and from under the hands of several girls to stride over to her. Though Lavinia had inherited the silver eyes of a Malfoy, her hair she'd gotten from her father.

"Draco." She said simply.

His eyes told it all. It was a family trait, that cold stare. Even when her heart was warm, she couldn't shake the feeling that look gave her. Even Asta had it; only in the last couple years of her life had she looked on Lavinia with any sort of warmth. Lavinia herself knew her own eyes could cut with a glance when she was particularly offended or when she didn't like someone.

Draco circled her, a vulture eying its prey. A curling scoff of distaste rolled out of his nostrils and throat. Soon he was standing in front of her once more. His arms crossed, the sleeves of top brand robes sliding down to reveal his pointed elbows.

"You're the one that Mother spoke of. Asta's girl. You don't carry yourself like a Malfoy... Then again, those who stick around Brats, Weasels, Mudbloods, and Blood Traitors wouldn't have much pride, now would they?" He spat at her, encouraging snickers from around the room.

Anger rolled in Lavinia's stomach. Though she wasn't sure who the "Brat" was, she assumed Weasel was a reference to Ron's last name. No wonder he had immediately hated her. The other two names were worse, and she'd heard them before, one applied to someone who had been one of the few true friends she'd ever had.

"It's funny how you define a traitor. Tell me, Draco," she paused, placing a quizzical look upon her face. "How is your father doing in Azkaban? I wouldn't think too well. I suppose that's what you get for thinking you're invincible. I imagine you're growing nicely into his ego. Maybe they'll save his cell for you."

Gasps filled the room. Lavinia didn't have to look around to know that several eyes had widened and cross looks were being shot at her. She imagined they looked quite like her cousin's face. That was enough.

"Why you..." Draco snarled, his glare matching the flame behind him in intensity.

He drew his wand and, gripping it like a gun, he shouted out at her in anger.

The older, female Malfoy simply raised her own, projecting a light blue dome momentarily from her wand. The room washed into color as the zap of energy from Draco's instrument pinged off the light Lavinia created, and bounced off several surfaces. After hitting the fireplace mantle, a girl's mirror, and a statue, the beam finally knocked over an unsuspecting first year by the name of Faust Malveyost.

Students around the boy shuddered, watching as he rolled around on the floor. Suddenly, his eyes went buggy. His tongue lolled from his mouth, and he scooted up on all fours. He whimpered and whined, trying desperately to scratch the back of his head with his left foot. The group burst into laughter...until the fleas started jumping everywhere.

Claws arched her back up. A great hiss spilled out from her tiny throat. The cursed boy became rigid, glaring at the feline before releasing a loud almost canine growl. The cat retorted and charged at the dog-boy. Faust promptly yelped and started running, knocking over stands and kicking up the rug as he tried to avoid the raging kitty.

"Oh, darn. It didn't hit the right person." Lavinia's words were half hearted, but Draco just scowled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius Black stared into space. The other Returnees had been released and were finding their way to their designated new homes. Due to his belated consciousness, though, Madame Pomfrey had insisted he stay a bit longer.

He had never liked this place. It meant shots, unruly tasting potions, and pain. Now he could add loneliness to that equation. Not that he really had anywhere else he wanted to be. His family's house, still being used by the Order, wasn't home. He supposed now that his name had been cleared he could go back to the home he had bought with Uncle Alphard's money, but it wouldn't solve the problem of his solitude.

Remus had left nearly a half hour ago. The supervising witch on duty nearly had to yell at him to get him to leave. Sirius smirked at the thought of his best friend's protectiveness. He couldn't really blame Remus, though. If Sirius were in his shoes and he thought he had lost Remus, there would have been a rainbow of curses floating about the room.

Remus. His last friend. True, he had his godson and _his_ friends. He also had Dumbledore and the Order, but it wasn't the same. They didn't reign at Hogwarts as the great Marauders, sneak into Hogsmeade at all hours of the night, or fancy torturing 'poor' Snape. No, Peter had betrayed them. James was dead. Remus was all Sirius had left of the best times of his life.

And then there were the other three. A new door of his life had been opened the moment he fell through the Veil. Sirius had begun remembering sensations and feelings from that time almost immediately after waking, but he was sure there was more, something important he had yet to recover. He did know that he had come to know those three entities as well as his partners in crime. Devian, Lavinia, and Michaela had become a second, or rather third, family. They were a quartet of protection in the abyss.

Until the day he had woken in the hospital ward of Hogwarts, he hadn't even known what their faces were like. Sirius recalled Devian's doe eyes and curiosity. Lavinia's silver-bluish eyes pierced him. Michaela's long blond hair swept around her face, making her look nearly like a Veela. The faces of his new family. Did they feel the same way about him? His own blood family had never done so, and he had lost most of the ones he had replaced them with the first time around.

"Sirius?" A meek voice disrupted his anguish.

He blinked only to find Devian peeping in from the other side of the separation curtain. Sirius had heard Madame Pomfrey giving Devian and Lavinia their check ups only minutes before, but he had thought they had both gone. Evidently he'd been wrong, though there was no sign of Lavinia, so he now rightly assumed it had been Madame Pomfrey and Lavinia to leave and not Lavinia and Devian.

"Hey..." He cleared his throat, groggy from lack of use. "What brings you to my little cell of solitude?" Sirius joked.

"I don't know." Devian shrugged and passed the barrier, plopping down into a chair beside the patient. "I just never really got to talk to you, and well, I guess... I wanted to ask you something... man to man."

A small smirk spread across Sirius' face. There was no mistaking who Devian was in limbo. His thoughts were always lively, but shy. He was intelligent but got ahead of himself. And he was always trying to please the others. Sirius had often felt protective of him, but not as much so as Lavinia had seemed to take to him.

"Alright. Go ahead." Sirius propped himself up against the pillows and head bars of the bed.

"Well..." Devian wrung the hem of his robes between his fingers. "It's about Lavinia...and Michaela... and you I guess. We were so close back there in that... place. And, well, you were always kind of like a big brother I never had. And 'Vinia and 'Kayla are awesome... pretty and smart and... " Devian's face flushed slightly. He really was young in mind despite the amount of time he had "lived" in Limbo. "But... I don't... I don't trust them."

Sirius blinked several times. That certainly wasn't what he had expected to hear! On the contrary, he had thought he'd be hearing some confession of a secret crush. He wouldn't have been surprised. Lavinia was a beautiful girl, and Michaela a striking woman. Anyone would have to be blind if they thought different.

"Why not?" Sirius inquired.

"...Michaela's cold. She's nice, but she's cold to us. I don't know. Maybe she just doesn't feel as close to us... or she's just scared. And Lavinia... she's hiding something from me, Sirius, and I don't like it! I'm scared for her! What if she's holding back something that could really hurt her and she was Sorted into Slytherin so I won't be around her as much and…" Devian stopped.

His words had become rushed and chaotic.

The older man reached out his hand and placed it on the newly Sorted Hufflepuff's shoulder. The boy's face was squiggled with worry. Sirius tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"Hey, listen. It's been difficult for all of us. I'm sure that Michaela will warm up. And I'm sure that if Lavinia were truly in danger she'd let us know. Hogwarts is the safest place to be, and I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of things."

Sirius' words seemed to comfort Devian. But, the one who spoke them wasn't sure that he meant them. The panic in Devian's voice made him squirm uncomfortably. What if Devian was on to something that Sirius hadn't paid enough attention to? The news that Lavinia was a Slytherin had surprised him. He wasn't sure why, but his heart ached at the thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This section written by LadyV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lavinia moved stiffly beside Dumbledore as the pair headed through the dungeons to the Potions Master's office. When she had heard who the Potion Master was… he hadn't been present at the teacher's table at lunch… Lavinia had told Dumbledore that she had changed her mind about staying on at Hogwarts. She'd take her chances alone in the outside world. Dumbledore had talked her down, assuring Lavinia that Severus Snape was no longer a Death Eater but had reformed and was now working against his former master.

She had tried to argue, telling Dumbledore that no one reformed from the things she knew Snape had done, but Dumbledore refused to let her tell him what those things were. He was adamant that Lavinia put her feelings aside and face her teacher with respect. When Lavinia had made a face telling Dumbledore exactly what she thought of the idea, he changed respect to courtesy. She had agreed on the condition that she never have to be alone with the man.

And thus Dumbledore was taking her to this meeting, one of many scheduled in the next hour with the teachers of the classes she would be taking. She had to be introduced and given the work she needed to catch up on. She knew Devian was having similar meetings. Though they didn't have shared classes thanks to their different Years, they had many of the same teachers since there was only one per subject. She would have volunteered to go with him to the different meetings, but he would wonder why she had to do the Potions meeting without him but with Dumbledore. Lavinia didn't think Dumbledore would be happy if she told Devian what she knew of Snape's past, and she couldn't think of any excuse to give Devian that wouldn't just make him more curious. So she hadn't offered at all.

Dumbledore and Lavinia reached their destination, the much younger woman steeling herself. Dumbledore knocked, receiving a brisk 'Come in!' in return.

"Headmaster, I do hope this won't take too long," Snape said. "I don't trust my Third Year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff class to stay out of trouble for long. And was it really necessary for you to come here, couldn't…" Snape had finally looked up and locked eyes on Lavinia, his slightly irritated speech stopping short. "I'm sorry, you look like someone…"

"Hello, Severus," Lavinia nearly hissed, her hand fisted around her wand tightly within the confines of her robe pocket. Snape's dark eyes widened in shock, and Dumbledore nudged Lavinia. "Or, I guess I should say, 'Professor Snape'."

Snape stood suddenly, agitatedly addressing Dumbledore, "Headmaster, whatever she's told you…"

"Relax, _Professor_," Lavinia interrupted, putting all her hatred into his title. "He wouldn't listen. I don't know what you could have possibly done to earn it while I was gone, but Dumbledore trusts you."

The relief that flashed in Severus' eyes was gone a moment after it appeared, and he moved on quickly to giving Lavinia the materials she needed and the assignments she had missed from the first week of school. As soon as she was able, Lavinia left the dungeon office, leaving the two wizards staring after her.

"Headmaster," Snape began when he was sure Lavinia was out of earshot. "I know you must have your reasons, but why is she posing as a student?"

"It's the safest thing for her until we can find a way to get her into hiding again," Dumbledore answered simply. "And Severus, just because Lavinia has already take Potions does not mean you should call on her for every answer. We don't want to raise suspicions about her."

"Of course not, Headmaster," Snape agreed as Dumbledore left.

The older wizard took no notice of the speculative gleam in the younger one's eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aw, Miss Malfoy, please do come in," Professor McGonagall called when Lavinia knocked on her classroom's open door. "Won't you join me at the front?"

Lavinia glanced at the class, First Years by their size and wide eyed gazes, and a combination of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw from their House badges and scarves, before doing as her former and soon-to-be current Professor had asked. Lavinia's own robes had not been altered to fit her House yet; she had wanted to put it off as long as possible.

"Class, this is Lavinia Malfoy," McGonagall told the youngsters. "She's in Sixth Year and is very good at Transfiguration. Why don't some of you ask her to show you some of the things she can do while I gather the supplies she came for?"

Shaking her head internally at McGonagall's use of her as a distraction, Lavinia moved to stand in the center of the classroom's front, taking Claws out of her pocket and setting the feline on the desktop closest to her. The tiny Hufflepuff girl sitting there smiled shyly at Lavinia before reaching a small hand to pet the cat. Claws began purring immediately, and the little boy seated next to the girl leaned forward to also give the kitten some attention.

Lavinia pulled out her wand and glanced around the room again to see if any of them were going to be forward enough to ask first. No one had raised their hand, but a boy in the third row was watching her speculatively.

She trained her gaze on him and asked, "Is there something you'd like to see?"

The boy hesitated only a moment before asking, "Can you turn your cat into something bigger?"

With a confirming smile and a swish of Lavinia's wand, Claws' body stretched and grew until a tiger cub was sitting on the desk where the ordinary kitten had been. The little girl whose desk it was stared wide-eyed at the new creature, making Lavinia glad she had kept Claws young in the new form. There were sounds of awe and appreciation from other of the students, and they became a lot less shy about asking for demonstrations.

For nearly ten minutes Lavinia transfigured Claws from one inanimate object to the next, occasionally getting a request for a different type of animal or magical creature. When Claws gave her a disgruntled look after having been transformed into a toaster oven and back again, Lavinia scooped the kitten back into her pocket. Fearing the children would revolt at the fact that she had stopped, Lavinia looked quickly around to find something else to show them, walking between the desks a bit. A little boy chewing nervously on a pencil (he must have been Muggle-born) sitting next to another one who was folding a piece of parchment into a paper airplane gave her an idea.

"While you're learning Transfiguration from Professor McGonagall," she told the students, "some of you will probably have trouble with partial transfigurations, something I did a lot the first few weeks of my First Year. But, once you have mastered not doing it accidentally, you may find it fun to do it on purpose."

"What do you mean?" A Ravenclaw girl asked.

"Let me show you," Lavinia answered, tapping the tip of her wand on the pencil in the boy's mouth.

The top half of the pencil transformed into a licorice stick, and the boy grinned at her from ear to ear. Lavinia leaned closer to the boy who shared the pencil-biter's desk, giving his just-finished paper airplane it's own tiny motor and propeller. It made a single circuit of the room before Professor McGonagall called a halt to the proceedings.

"Alright, class, that's enough," she announced, earning a few low groans of disappointment. "And Miss Malfoy, there are no sweets allowed in class, please change Mr. Sanders' pencil back."

Lavinia tapped the boy's pencil again when he reluctantly held it up for her. She gave him a wink, hidden from McGonagall, which he returned with a sly grin when he found that though it looked like a whole pencil again, the top half still tasted like a licorice stick.

Gestured back to the front of the room by McGonagall, Lavinia smiled at the older witch. She might have a couple more wrinkles, but Minerva McGonagall had not changed much in the eighteen years since Lavinia had last seen her.

"Miss Malfoy," the Professor began softly, "I know from the Headmaster that you are in the classes necessary to become an Auror so that you will have more protection, but have you ever considered teaching?"

Lavinia shook her head, keeping her voice low, "Not really, last time I took the N.E.W.T.S. necessary to work at Gringotts for… family reasons. Teaching would not have been, forgive me, 'good enough' for my mother, and well, back then I couldn't become an Auror."

"Forgive me for saying so, dear, but your mother is gone. It's your life now." When Lavinia just looked troubled at her words, McGonagall laid a comforting hand on the younger witch's arm. "No need to decide right now. I'm sure you'll have no trouble with the assignments," she added as she gave Lavinia the materials she had prepared. "Now I must get back to my class."

Nodding distractedly, Lavinia left the classroom to head for room to gather everything she needed to work on before going to the library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This section written by Nalana

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry poked his nose over the book he was reading. Hermione was on his left. Her legs were curled up to her chest in her chair to provide her with the perfect height book table. Ron was on his right flipping through Quidditch Weekly, a brand new pamphlet that was delivered by Owl for a fairly low subscription rate.

His two friends hadn't spoken since their fight hours ago. He was getting used to these speechless battles, especially after the whole Viktor Krum fiasco from Fourth Year. At least they were still willing to work together!

Harry glanced across the library. The Hufflepuff Returnee, Devian, was sitting with a slightly older girl from his house who was apparently tutoring him in Potions. A few tables over Lavinia was enveloped in her own literary choice. Harry leaned over to Hermione, pointing to a sentence in his book just as he usually did when something confused him.

"Psst, 'Mione... how did you know they'd be here?" He asked in a low voice.

"It was obvious, Harry," she said, leaning over to glance at his problem. "You can't get anything done when you're in your own rooms. The Library is the ideal place for studying. And they were assigned a lot of back work to hand in before their classes."

Harry nodded and went back to "reading." Thankfully they shared a handful of classes with the Slytherins and as long as Lavinia was planning to take the same or similar N.E.W.T.S. they would at the end of Seventh Year, it would allow them to see how Lavinia acted in class. Ginny… who was apparently very approving of her brother and his friend's actions when she heard about the Returnees from the Trio… would drop them a note about Devian's progress in the few mixed-house classes she would be sharing with him. It also helped that one of her newest friends, a Ravenclaw, had an eye on the new arrival.

Ron wasn't too happy about his 'baby sister' playing spy with them. But Ginny had grown up a lot in the past few years. He had accepted that she was becoming more and more of a young lady, not just his sister.

Ron whispered to his two companions that he'd be right back. Harry nodded and watched him walk away towards the bathrooms. When his redheaded friend was gone, he turned back to Hermione.

"'Mione, please. Ron didn't mean what he said. You know how much his family has been harped on by the Malfoys. He's just scared...he won't admit that, but he is." He pleaded with his friend.

Hermione closed her eyes and her book. Setting it onto the table in front of them she rubbed the bridge of her nose. Her shoulders relaxed. Her breath released.

"I know, Harry... I just... Ugh. I can't stand it when he gets like that!" She rolled her head to look at him. "I know I can be pig-headed too, but... I just don't feel like I can ever win with him!"

"Oh, don't mind Ron. He's just fallen off his broom a few too many times." Harry smiled as Hermione chuckled.

"That wasn't very nice! Especially seeing how many times you've--"

"We don't need to relive _those_ times, 'Mione!" Harry cringed at some very painful memories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From the entranceway of the library, a very smug looking Ron stood with his arms crossed. He had been watching Harry and Hermione since Harry had begun speaking to her, thinking he was long gone.

He watched curiously as Harry reached over to squeeze their friend's hand. She replied with a small smile and a similar gesture. What's more, Ron was sure they didn't even realize it.

Others might think he was blind, but he was anything but. He had seen the two responding more and more affectionately towards one another since the end of the summer. At first, he had wanted to smack Harry. Harry knew that he, Ron, had liked the bushy haired bookworm. But, after time, he realized that the jealous melted away.

But that didn't mean he wasn't worried. They were blinding each other and not even noticing it! With increasing concern for each other's state of being, they had lightened up on their watching duties as well as schoolwork. In fact, Ron thought Hermione was going to cry when she saw a less than perfect corrected scroll passed back to her just yesterday, the score most likely the result of the lack of sleep she had been getting.

Ron sighed heavily. His mind couldn't take all this. First Peter's arrest, then Harry's withdrawn behavior, the return of people who were supposed to be dead, the budding of his kid sister into a young woman, and now two very confused friends. Not to mention the fact that he seemed to keep stepping on Hermione's toes. Groaning, he rolled his neck and headed back towards the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lavinia walked up the winding stairs that lead to the tower room Dumbledore had permitted her to have. At the entrance was a tall marble carving of a slumbering dragonette. She traced it's scales and torn wings with her eyes for a moment. The craftsmanship of it made her breathless. It was so intricate! She hadn't taken the time to appreciate it earlier, too distracted by all she had to catch up on as well as McGonagall's unexpected suggestion.

"Lotica." She whispered, chuckling to herself at the irony of this moment.

To her amazement she watched as the wings of the mythical reptile spread. Her head moved, and it's eyes blinked. With a roar of illusionary fire, the dragon lifted itself in the air to reveal a doorway.

Stepping into the room, she was pleasantly surprised as she purposefully took in all the details surrounding her. The entire area had been furnished in purple and silver. From the comfortable-looking, inviting bed to the embroidered curtains, everything was nearly regal. The non-plush furniture… a dresser, bookcase, and working desk… was mahogany.

Claws, who had been brought here by one of the house elves when she was interrupting the quiet of the library with her mischievous chasing of dust motes, was sprawled out happily on her own little crimson pillow near the bed. She woke up with a start, calling a greeting to her owner before promptly laying her head back down. The feline was fast asleep again in a matter of minutes.

Lavinia sat down in the chair by her desk and let it all sink in. Tears suddenly began rolling down from her eyes. Part of her was glad to be alive, but it was a small part. She was now once more in danger, as well as presenting a danger to those around her. Her mother was dead, a brutal memory that seemed only days ago but had happened years before. And to find out from their son that Lily and James had been killed had struck a fresh blow.

She glanced around the room again, and fresh tears spilled for an entirely different reason. Lavinia couldn't remember the last time someone had put so much care into something for her. For the first time in a long time, she felt welcomed, at peace.

She only prayed that it would last. So many times before she had cried tears of agony and anguish. But not tonight. Tonight she would rest peacefully. Tomorrow was a different day. She hoped that tomorrow would not bring the reckoning that so often dogged her footsteps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michaela's search lasted well into the night. She poured over book after book until her desk was stacked half way to the ceiling. The more she took in, the more her eyes shone. Finally, on the latest available text, she smirked. Things were better then she thought.

But there had been so much pain, so much sorrow! Just when the Wizarding world had thought it was regaining its stability it seemed to be crumbling again. This new Dark Lord fascinated and frightened her. He had destroyed hundreds, corrupted fistfuls of powerful wizards, and shattered lives.

Michaela's own family had tattered between allegiance with an over lord themselves. She had seen that wizard do some horrible things to those same people despite their allegiance. No longer did night feel comforting to her. The shadows from the waning candlelight sent shivers all along her spine.

"No." She whispered, closing the book in front of her loudly.

The witch was not going to let this bother her. From her time in limbo she had sensed that a couple of her fellow Returnees had been involved with this dark entity in one way or another. And if her acquaintance with them would mean being dragged into his world, then she would just have to take precautions.

Ms. Archer glanced out the window by her bed. A light rain was beating. She sighed deeply and with a flick of her wrist extinguished the rest of the candles that surrounded her. She sat in the dark, wondering, pondering.

Something was coming. Something that would raise her above others, or strike everything down. She could feel it in her blood...


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Accio Rights. _ACCIO RIGHTS!_ Darn, didn't work, JK Rowling still owns them… though we're beginning to think she shouldn't with her recent confirmation that a lot of people will be mad at her over book 7 and all the rumors about Harry (or Ron and Hermione) dying (Stephen King and some else asked her not to kill Harry, which I personally got a total kick out of). There are original characters in this story (among them Lavinia Malfoy, Devian Lorren, Michaela Archer and Asta Malfoy), however, and _they _belong to us!

**Authors' Note:**_Italics_ signify thought or emphasis. This story has been updated to better fit the HP timeline, which we did a bit more research on lately, the chapter with the most changes is the one previous to this. Again, remember that HBP is ignored for the content of this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This section written by LadyV… apologies on the delay, RL sucks like you wouldn't believe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Remus, my boy," Albus Dumbledore greeted with a smile when the lycanthropic former professor gained entrance to the Headmaster's office.

"Albus," Remus returned the older wizard's smile a bit tiredly. "Madame Pomfrey told me you wanted to see me before I leave tonight."

"Yes. Can I pour you some tea?" Dumbledore lifted the pot from which he had just poured a cup of tea for himself. When Remus nodded, Dumbledore tipped a generous amount into a cup and passed it to the younger man, along with the honey pot. "I assume you know by now that Lavinia Malfoy was one of the Returnees? You remember that she was a class behind you when you and the others were in attendance here?"

Stirring half a teaspoon of honey into his beverage, Remus nodded slowly. "Yes, it was… quite a shock to see her again. When she disappeared the same night her mother died, well, I didn't think she had survived."

"A good shock or a bad shock?" Dumbledore asked with a guarded expression.

"Oh, definitely a good one," Remus hurried to assure. "I'm not entirely sure why you're keeping her here, though. I assume it has something to do with her mother's killer, who must be the same person who sent Nia through the Veil. Could she still be in danger after sixteen years?"

"I assure you she is," Dumbledore sighed.

Remus frowned worriedly. "Then Hogwarts _is_ the safest place." His expression eased as he sipped quietly at his tea. "It will be interesting to see how she and Harry get on."

Dumbledore nodded. "Fascinating to think that had she not been on the run at the time she probably would have been one of the first to hold him."

A sadness came to Remus' eyes. "Lily told me back then that she didn't choose a godmother for Harry because she so wanted Nia to have that honor."

"Does Sirius know that?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

Remus shook his head. "I doubt Lily and James ever told him. James would have wanted Sirius to feel that he was most important to both he and Lily instead of just telling Sirius that Lily's choice was unavailable. And Sirius didn't know Nia in school. She was Slytherin, not all that popular and kept mainly to herself, three things that would have disqualified her from being one of Sirius' conquests. And aside from them and Lily once she and James were an item, Sirius didn't have much time or use for girls when we were in school." Remus shrugged and muttered, "Or during the relatively short time after that before he went to Azkaban."

The elder wizard nodded, a twinkle coming to his eyes as he obviously remembered the Marauders in their school days and Sirius' former devil-may-care attitude.

"On the subject of being part of the school," Dumbledore steered the conversation, "is there any chance you can stay now instead of coming back later? The Ministry is breathing down my neck about one of the classes not starting yet, and I will feel better when Defense Against the Dark Arts is once again being taught."

Remus shook his head, "I still have one last project for the Order that I have to tie up. And I can't come until a couple days after this weekend in any case, the moon will be full the first night of the three night cycle on Saturday. Tonks is still involved in several things, so she won't be able to take over as we decided until next month."

Now that Voldemort was known and acknowledged by the entire wizarding world to be back, the Ministry of Magic had agreed that having an excellent teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts was of paramount importance for Hogwarts students. And because Remus Lupin had been the only professor that had "survived" teaching the course and the students had gotten the best scores and tested much better on the O.W.L.S. when he had been teaching them, Dumbledore had been able to pull strings and get him the job back.

There were, of course, stipulations. Remus could not be at the school during the days each month that were part of the full moon phase, and someone would have to be available to teach the classes he would miss. Tonks had been chosen as a fill in. Dumbledore would have preferred a more experienced member of the Order, perhaps even let Moody _really_ teach the class as opposed to someone posing as him, but the entire Order of the Phoenix was very busy with important missions. They were barely able to spare Remus as it was.

"Actually, I wanted to ask what you thought of asking Sirius to be your fill in instead of Tonks." A look of shock settled on Remus' face, but Dumbledore continued, "It would give Sirius something to do as well as keeping him safe here at Hogwarts. It's only a matter of time before word gets back to Voldemort and the Death Eaters that Sirius is alive; they'll want him permanently gone this time."

"And this will give him more of a sense of purpose and allow him to stay close to Harry," Remus added.

"As well as the other Returnees," Dumbledore pointed out.

Remus frowned. "I already told you Sirius didn't know Nia. Did he know one of the other two?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, but having gone through something like that tends to bond people together, and Lavinia believes that they may eventually remember more about where they were and what happened to them there. It would be best if they all had each other to lean on when that happens."

Remus nodded slowly in understanding.

Dumbledore's face took on an even more serious expression. "Remus, you should know that Lavinia has told me about the times you helped her and her mother. And there's something you may not want to know that happened the first time."

Remus' brows drew together in confusion. "I don't understand."

"I believe due to an unforeseen but unavoidable delay on their end Asta and Lavinia arrived at the rendezvous a few days late and that they spent a few days… and nights… with you. Nights that may have fallen at a certain time of the month. "

"Oh, Merlin," Remus swore softly as what little color he had faded from his face. "Tell me I didn't… the wolfsbane potion had not been developed yet back then, I would never have known…"

Dumbledore reached forward to pat Remus' hand consolingly. "You'll have to talk to Lavinia about it when you come back. Right now we should go ask Sirius if he's interested in the job so you can tell Tonks she's off the hook… if that is, indeed, the case… when you see her at headquarters."

Remus got up and followed when Dumbledore left his office, but his movements were automatic; the werewolf's mind was on what Dumbledore had hinted at. Had he hurt Lavinia all those years ago? Was _she _a werewolf? As much as he was afraid it might be true, logic told him she wasn't. How could she possibly have greeted him with such enthusiasm and affection if he had cursed her? Why would she and her mother ever have considered coming to him for help the second time if he had attacked Lavinia the first time?

But it was possible that it had been Asta he had attacked and not Lavinia. Perhaps it hadn't been Asta's husband who had killed her as Remus had always assumed. Although it was illegal, there were still those who hunted werewolves while they were in human form; it was possible one had found her. But _that_ would have given Lavinia a reason to hate him as well. It didn't make sense either way, but if it weren't true, why would Dumbledore have brought it up in the first place?

A sudden thought struck him… it didn't make sense _unless_ Remus had come across Asta and Lavinia after the transformation and not during it and they had never known it was him who had attacked them. Remus felt sick at the thought of telling Lavinia that whatever _had_ happened had been because of him, but she deserved to know the truth and she needed to hear it from him. He could only hope she would someday be able to forgive him.

While Remus had been lost in his own morbid thoughts, he and Dumbledore had reached the hospital wing and Sirius' bedside. Sirius shot Remus a questioning look in response to his distracted air, but Dumbledore jumped right into explaining the teaching situation and asking Sirius if he would like the job Tonks would otherwise have. Sirius got a surprised look on his face that very closely resembled the one Remus had first made at the thought.

"You want _me_ to be a teacher?" he finally asked, doubt clear in his tone.

A fond smile appeared beneath Dumbledore's twinkling eyes. "I think if you applied yourself, you could do anything, Sirius. I'll give you a crash course in teaching and you can sit in on Remus' classes to see how he handles things. All you'll really have to do is follow the class syllabus a few days a month. And it will enable you to stay here at the school."

Sirius perked up at that last comment. To be able to stay where Remus, Harry and his friends, and two of the other Returnees would all be for the next several months was overwhelming. He wouldn't have to say goodbye to any of them for some time. He wouldn't have to be alone. "I'll do it."

Dumbledore nodded. "Good. Now, Remus, you can go and let Tonks know and we'll see you sometime around the middle of next week."

After saying goodbye to both Dumbledore and Sirius, Remus was gone.

"I'll try my best not to let you down, Dumbledore," Sirius said as he leaned back against his pillows.

"You won't," the older wizard replied vaguely.

As the headmaster turned to leave, Sirius couldn't help but ask the question that had been plaguing him since Devian's visit a few hours ago. "Why is Lavinia in Slytherin?"

Dumbledore studied him for a long, silent minute before answering flatly, "Because that's where the Sorting Hat put her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday, the Sixth Years taking Advanced Potions (there were only a few from each House taking it so they were all lumped together in one class) had Double Potions in the morning. This was to be followed by a free afternoon due to the fact that Defense Against the Dark Arts was not yet being held. But first they had to get through Potions and the Professor widely acknowledged as the most unforgivingly exacting in the whole school.

Snape made a production out of the addition of Lavinia Malfoy to their class, verbally pondering how he was supposed to re-split the class, which had been sorted into even pairs the first day more than a week ago, so that Lavinia would have a partner. Though she gave the dark-haired and -eyed man a withering glare when he began his rant, Lavinia did not naysay him or speak on her own behalf. When he had run out of ways to make his predicament Lavinia's fault, Snape asked the class at large if any of the pairs would take on a third.

Snape looked pointedly at Draco, his long-acknowledged favorite, but the blonde boy's derisive sneer in Lavinia's direction made it clear no help would be coming from that corner. Already the tale of the showdown between the two Malfoys in the Slytherin common room the evening before had begun to make the rounds in Hogwarts' three other Houses, some of the tellings quite clearly too dramatic to be believed.

Hermione raised her hand without consulting Harry first, but he had no objections. Perhaps Lavinia could provide a balance between Hermione's strive for perfection and his own less than stellar Potions skills. It would also aid their quest of keeping an eye on her; there would be occasional larger homework assignments they would have to confer on outside of class.

Snape made another big deal out of the fact that if their potions came out wrong, two Houses would lose points instead of one. But considering there was already a pairing of a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw, both Houses having an uneven number of students taking Advanced Potions, that argument held very little merit and died a much quicker death, and Lavinia Malfoy officially became partnered with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter for the duration of Advanced Potions.

It was only later, when it had become clear that while Lavinia was capable and patient when it came to potions-making she had no great love for the subject, that Harry wondered why Ron, partnered with Seamus and easily the most eager among the Trio to distrust Lavinia's intentions, had not offered to let her join he and Seamus, not known for his skill at Potions unless one was talking about blowing them up. Glancing over at the redhead, currently scowling with Seamus into their discolored concoction, Harry had the feeling Ron was going to later regret the decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Hermione asked Lavinia as she, Harry and Ron walked up to the young woman.

It was Saturday, the day of Quidditch tryouts for the year's House teams. Gryffindor didn't have possession of the field for another half hour, but the Golden Trio had decided to take advantage of the nice weather and relax outside for a little while. For once, happening upon Lavinia was a coincidence.

The raven-haired Slytherin was sitting under a tree, her legs crossed at the ankle. Her robe nowhere to be seen, she was wearing a dark purple polo shirt with short sleeves and black casual trousers, black boots encasing her feet. The dark colors made the paleness of her skin all that much more obvious, but it didn't wash her out. She looked healthy and content, even if Harry wouldn't have qualified her expression as a happy one.

Lavinia looked up at them, not getting up from her spot seated under the tree, and gestured toward the Quidditch field, "Devian's trying out for the Hufflepuff team. He wanted me to watch, but they wouldn't let a _Slytherin_ in the stadium seating, said it was spying."

Hermione frowned at the way the silver-eyed witch said the name of her House, plopping down into the grass facing her. Harry and Ron followed suit, Ron with obvious reluctance. Harry figured they might as well stay here until Hufflepuff tryouts were over. Gryffindor students wouldn't be any more welcome there than Slytherin, and Lavinia had picked a good spot. He glanced again at Lavinia, just then noticing that she was weaving flowers together in a chain by partially splitting the stems of each to slide the next one into while her kitten stalked a slow moving insect in a patch of sun a few feet away.

Lavinia almost absently tied the chain off into a loop when it got to a certain length, setting the completed circlet on top of her own head, the light colored flowers standing out dramatically against her pitch black hair. Evidently she noticed Hermione watching her, because she asked the younger witch, "Would you like one?"

"Please," Hermione said quickly and happily, and Harry smiled with her unconsciously.

Lavinia smiled as well and began weaving flowers together again, Hermione plucking some more for her to use before settling on her stomach near Lavinia's feet and opening the book she'd brought with her. Ron began absently tugging grass from the ground and letting the decimated blades fall from his fingers, most likely obsessing over the tryout and practice he would shortly be running as Gryffindor's team captain. Harry flopped backwards to stare up at the tree branches over their heads, absently noting the few wispy clouds that played hide and seek in the gaps between leaves.

"What are you lot up to?" a male voice suddenly asked.

"Sirius!" Harry sprang up from his lazy position to hug his godfather, who looked better than he had the last Harry had seen him, which had been earlier that morning. "What are you doing out here?"

"Fresh air works wonders," he said airily, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"_Madame Pomfrey_ prescribed fresh air instead of some bloody awful potion?" Ron asked disbelievingly.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded for his language. Harry was sure she had felt an obligation, as the one of the group who still at least _tried_ to follow the rules as often as possible, to remind the redhead, "Some of those _bloody awful_ potions have saved our lives."

Sirius laughed at Hermione's frowning face and answered Ron, "Actually, I've been officially released. The fresh air was definitely _my _idea."

Lavinia and Hermione both offered Sirius congratulations on no longer being stuck in the hospital wing, but Harry felt his heart fall. He didn't want to have to wait until the winter holidays, or worse yet, summer break, to spend more time with his returned-from-the-dead godfather.

His thoughts must have been showing in his face, because Sirius told him, "I'm not leaving Hogwarts, Harry. Dumbledore found a way to let me stay."

"Good," Harry managed to get out despite the multitude of other words clogging his throat; he was too overcome with happiness to ask how or why right then.

Sirius grinned and moved closer to the group so he could sit down where Harry had been, but slightly closer to Lavinia. Ron shuffled over in his spot so Harry would have room next to Sirius.

"So?" Sirius asked when he had settled himself.

The Golden Trio stared at him blankly, but Lavinia answered softly as if his earlier question hadn't been pushed aside by a whole separate conversation. "I'm watching Devian try out from afar, and I assume Gryffindor has the field after Hufflepuff and these three are waiting here until then."

"Not going to have a go yourself?" Sirius asked.

Lavinia looked startled at the idea for a second before she responded. "No, I'm not overly fond of brooms."

Ron gasped, "How can you not like brooms? Flying is so…"

"Freeing," Harry supplied the first word that came to mind when Ron couldn't seem to come up with one.

Lavinia smiled. "I never said I didn't like flying, just brooms." Before Harry could ponder the oddness of that statement, she continued. "Anyway, if I did try out, it would have to be for Slytherin."

The reminder of what House she was in put a damper on that direction of conversation, and silence reigned for a few minutes. Lavinia put the finishing touches on Hermione's flower chain before handing it to the other girl. With a soft sigh, the dark-haired witch leaned back against the tree trunk, her silver eyes tracking her kitten as Claws scrambled over Lavinia's legs on her way to Sirius' lap. Harry watched too, remembering that in his guise as the "Grim" back in Third Year, Sirius had befriended Hermione's cat Crookshanks.

A crooked smile tilted his godfather's mouth when the kitten sat on one thigh and mewed at him. Sirius lifted his hand from where it had been resting on the grass and began rubbing behind the kitten's ears, the small animal making a rather loud purring noise as it hunched down and began kneading his leg through his trousers. Sirius winced slightly at the first contact of needle-sharp nails and flesh, but otherwise showed no concern over Claws' action.

Lavinia broke the relative silence to tell the man sitting beside her, "I can take her from you if she's being a bother."

"No need," he answered easily. "What's her name?"

"Claws," Lavinia answered, humor at the irony making her silver eyes sparkle.

Sirius laughed lightly, and a full, genuine smile lit Lavinia's face in response. Harry sucked in a breath. With her black hair, pale skin and silver eyes, Lavinia was very pretty, but when she smiled like that… she was beautiful. It reminded Harry of the way Hermione's features would come even more alive when she was particularly excited about something. Glancing at the female half of his two best friends, Harry blushed at the direction his thoughts had gone the second 'beauty' had entered his mind. He had to think about something else. Luckily before he had too much time to dwell on it, his godfather got everyone's attention… not with his deceptively calm tone, but with his choice of words.

"You'd think being able to turn into a dog would make cats less likely to befriend you, but it's never been the case for me."

Harry was surprised that his godfather had admitted his ability to turn into "Snuffles" aloud, but Sirius was just watching Lavinia as if they were having a simple conversation about the weather. From the corner of his eye, Harry saw that Ron and Hermione, now crowned with flowers like the older witch, were also both paying close attention to the pair almost to the point of holding their breath.

Lavinia nodded toward her pet, who appeared to be in feline heaven as Sirius continued his ministrations to her head, "Obviously." There was a pause before she added quietly, "You became an Animagus because of Remus, didn't you? You and James. Though how you did it without that other boy who was always hanging around knowing is beyond me."

"Peter Pettigrew," Sirius supplied the traitor's name with something close to a snarl before composing himself a bit at the startled look on Lavinia's face. But his voice was still a bit harsh as he spoke, making it clear the dog comment had been a test of what she knew, "He did know, he became one too. But how could you know about James and I without knowing about Pettigrew? Unless Harry told you more than he should have and left out Pettigrew because of his treachery."

Harry had already told Sirius what he and Hermione had shared with Devian and Lavinia when the other two Returnees had woken, but the Marauders' abilities as Animagi had never been part of it.

"Harry wouldn't do that to you, Sirius," Lavinia defended before Harry could do so himself. "I went to Hogwarts at the same time, but I was a year behind you and your friends and Lily. I was in the same class as Regulus."

"That still doesn't explain how you knew," Sirius said with icy calm, ignoring the reference to his younger brother.

Lavinia's eyes darted to each of them, evidently just noticing that they were all waiting for her explanation. Her eyes grew shiny with moisture for a moment before she blinked away tears she refused to shed. Harry had the sudden insight that Lavinia was not comfortable in the least being the center of attention when that attention was even a little negative. How very… _unMalfoy_ of her; Draco didn't care what kind of attention he was getting as long as he was getting it and by the way Harry had always seen Lucius bait the Weasleys and others, he knew the same could be said of not only the son, but the father as well. Yet another example of how different she was from her git of a cousin and his parent.

"You weren't the only ones who snuck out of your dormitories at night," she said quietly. "I used to go up to one of the empty towers to…watch the stars, and I would occasionally see a wolf-like creature, a large dog and a stag running along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It wasn't until I found out about Remus being a werewolf that I realized those nights coincided with the nights of the full moon, and that the dog and stag had to be you and James. I never saw another animal with you."

"Pettigrew was a rat," Ron supplied. "Probably too small to see from where you were."

"That makes sense," Lavinia murmured, her eyes never leaving Sirius.

It really seemed to matter to her that Sirius stop being angry with her. For some reason it reminded Harry of the scenes he'd witnessed from Snape's memory where all the girls, with the exception of his own mother and perhaps a couple of her friends, had been interested in Sirius. Had Lavinia been one of the ones interested?

The anger slowly faded from Sirius' face as he stared at Lavinia, and Harry barely heard it when he softly asked, "How is it that I don't remember you?"

"I wasn't one of your gaggle of followers," Lavinia answered with a lightness Harry knew meant she was trying to change the mood of the conversation. "And I was too quiet and not popular enough for you to have bothered. I never was one for a meaningless snog in an empty classroom or broom cupboard anyway."

"I guess you were too young, as well," Sirius said thoughtfully, "if you left Hogwarts before Sixth Year."

Lavinia's eyes widened and she nodded her head shakily, "Of-of course."

Harry frowned and turned to look at Hermione, who had just turned to him with a puzzled expression of her own. Something about Lavinia's story wasn't adding up. But before either of them could think of a way to figure out exactly what it was and how to question Lavinia about it, a new voice marked the arrival of the Hufflepuff Returnee.

"I made it on the team!" he told Lavinia as he sat down on the side of her opposite from Sirius.

"That's great," Lavinia's smile was once again genuine. "What position?"

"Beater," the brown-haired youth answered proudly. "You better watch out when Hufflepuff plays Gryffindor, Harry!"

Harry smiled at the slightly younger boy's mostly-mock threat. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm going to write a letter to my guardians and ask for a new broom," Devian said excitedly, his speech mostly directed at Lavinia. "The school brooms are rubbish, and I'm sure they'll be happy I made the team."

Lavinia smiled at his exuberant joy. "What kind of broom are you going to ask for?"

"I don't know," Devian answered thoughtfully, his excitement dieing slightly. "I don't want to ask for a really expensive broom and have them get angry about it, but it's gotta be one that's at least a little better than the school ones."

Knowing what it was like to be foisted off on relatives that would rather not have you… his stomach did an excited little flip when he remembered once again that Sirius being back and cleared meant he could live with his godfather if Sirius wanted him to… and hoping Devian's were a thousand times better to him than the Dursleys were to Harry, Harry suggested, "You could mention the type of broom the school has available and how you need one a bit more modern to really be able to help out your team. They'd probably get the hint that way."

"That's a brilliant idea. Thanks, Harry," Devian popped back onto his feet, tugging on Lavinia's arm. "Come on, 'Vinia, I'll tell you all about my trial on the way up to the castle. These lot need to get down to the pitch for their own tryouts."

Ron, too, scrambled to his feet and Harry followed, knowing Devian was right, if Hufflepuff was done it was Gryffindor's turn on the field. Harry noticed that though Sirius turned and walked with them down to the field to watch and yell encouragement from the stands with Hermione, he first watched with a thoughtful expression as Lavinia walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius was ambling through the halls that evening just as dusk was falling when he saw Lavinia heading for the front door. She was dressed in a full-length hooded cloak, though the hood was not currently draped over her head but resting on her back, half obscured by the dark fall of her hair. There was a haste to her steps that had Sirius frowning in curiosity. He had just taken a step in her direction when he was distracted.

"Ah, Sirius my boy, there you are," Dumbledore's voice rang behind him.

Turning his head to greet the Headmaster, Sirius wondered if whatever Dumbledore wanted him for would go by quickly enough that he could catch up with Lavinia. For a split second Sirius saw a hint of worry in the older wizard's eyes, but it was banished so quickly by the customary twinkle that he wasn't sure whether he had imagined it or not. Dumbledore urged him closer with a wave, and Sirius found himself being walked down the hall, away from Lavinia and the door she had undoubtedly already slipped out of.

"I think now would be as good a time as any to begin training you for your new position," Dumbledore was saying. "Unless you were planning on turning in early?"

"No," Sirius answered automatically. "But Dumbledore, shouldn't someone find out if Lavinia needed something? I thought the students had a curfew that required them to be inside after dark."

"Miss Malfoy is fine, my boy. She's just keeping a promise she made to me. And as for the curfew, Lavinia isn't a typical student, she's a grown woman, the curfew doesn't apply to her."

Sirius frowned but didn't say anything. As much as he wanted to ask what it was Lavinia was doing, he had a strong feeling from Dumbledore's vague answers so far that he wouldn't get an answer. And though he knew Hogwarts and it's grounds were much safer than most other places, he couldn't help worrying that she could be in danger out there alone in dark, especially if she went anywhere near the Dark Forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunday afternoon the Returnees had a check up appointment with Madame Pomfrey. All four of them met in the hospital room where they'd woken not so long ago, Michaela having been escorted back from Hogsmeade by Hagrid. Michaela was markedly friendlier than the last time they had seen her, greeting them all with a charming smile in place, her blonde hair seeming almost alive, swinging freely with each move she made. She paid particular attention to Lavinia, engaging the younger woman in small talk until Madame Pomfrey called her to the other end of the room to have her check up behind a privacy curtain. Devian, on the other hand, was not his usual self, sitting in a dejected fashion on a bed across the room from where Lavinia and Sirius were awaiting their turn with the school's nurse.

"What's wrong with Devian?" Sirius quietly asked Lavinia when Michaela and Madame Pomfrey were out of hearing range.

The raven-haired witch glanced at the boy in question for a moment before turning back to Sirius. It was only then that Sirius realized the Lavinia looked like she hadn't slept at all the night before. What had Dumbledore had her doing and how long had it taken her?

"He got a letter from his guardians this morning," Lavinia answered in a voice barely above a whisper. "They refused his request for a broom. Told him to just use the school's. And to add insult to injury, they warned him not to let Quidditch get in the way of his studies or they would make sure he was taken off the team."

Sirius nodded his understanding and hesitated briefly before asking, "And you? Are you okay?"

A slight smile curved Lavinia's lips, and she nodded. "I'm just a bit tired and have a slight headache. I think I may need to rest before dinner."

Frowning in concern, Sirius moved closer to her, sitting so that his left thigh brushed her right. "Do you think it has something to do with the Veil?"

Though he'd actually meant the question to try to get her to reveal what she'd been up to the night before, the second the words were out of his mouth the fear that it could be true hit him hard, making him even more eager to hear her answer.

Lavinia shook her head slowly. "No. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night, and it's been so long since I had to deal with school hours that I think I'm still adjusting."

Before he could think of another way to ask her what she had been up to the night before without sounding too pushy and possibly driving her away from him… he didn't want to think right now about why that was absolutely the last thing he wanted to happen… Madame Pomfrey and Michaela came back out and Madame Pomfrey asked Lavinia to join her behind the curtain next. Sirius had his turn just after, and when he came back out, Lavinia was no longer there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday morning breakfast in the Great Hall ended up being a bit of an event. Four large barn owls flew in with the morning mail rush, carrying a rather obviously shaped package. The broom was dropped on the Hufflepuff table, right in front of new Quidditch player Devian Lorren. He stared at it silently for a moment before his neighbor elbowed him excitedly.

Devian looked at the label on his package, but from the boy's frown, Harry thought there was a good chance that whoever had gotten it for him had not put their name on the shipping label. With a shrug, the young Hufflepuff tore the brown paper that wrapped the broom to reveal a shiny new Firebolt. The excited yell that issued from the Hufflepuff table reminded Harry of when he had received his own Firebolt. He still loved that broom; it was one of his most precious possessions.

A sudden suspicion had Harry turning his head toward the Slytherin table, where Lavinia was sitting somewhat isolated at the very end of one of the bench seats. A soft, warm smile was on her face as she witnessed Devian's joy at his new broom. Harry nudged Ron and Hermione on either side of him and after brief glares at him for poking them, they followed his gaze.

"She got it for him," Hermione confirmed Harry's thoughts aloud.

Ron frowned and asked, "But why would she do that, those brooms are expensive and it isn't as if she's bought one for herself."

"She cares about Devian," Harry answered. "We've all seen it."

"Must be bribing him to join _her_ side," Ron remarked, his tone showing clearly what side he thought that was.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione muttered disappointedly before leaving the two boys to finish their breakfasts, her own plate already cleared.

Ron blinked owlishly at Harry, "What did I say?"

Harry ignored Ron's falsely innocent question and instead pointed out, "If she was bribing him or something like that, she would have let him know it was her who got it for him."

Ron grunted and went back to shoveling his food into his mouth. He surprised Harry a few moments later by remarking, "You know, she looks really tired. I hope she's not sick."

"Who?" Harry asked, unable to believe he wouldn't have noticed if Hermione had shown any signs of not feeling well.

"Lavinia," Ron answered, waving with his fork toward the Slytherin table, a small bit of potato flying off the end and barely missing the ear of the First Year sitting across from him.

Harry stared at Ron like he'd grown another head or said he was now best friends with Draco.

"What?" Ron demanded. "Just because I think we should be careful about trusting her until we can find out who the 'bad guy' is doesn't mean I wish her ill until then."

Unable to think of anything to say to that, though he was thinking that Ron had grown as a person in the past couple years to be able to feel that way, Harry returned his attention to Lavinia. She was pushing food around her plate with her fork, a listless expression on her face. There were slight circles under her light eyes and though she wasn't frowning, the corners of her mouth dropped a bit. She looked worn out, like she hadn't slept in a week or more. Harry wondered if she was being plagued by nightmares of whatever had happened in the sixteen years she'd been on the other side of the Veil, or even, perhaps, what had come before that. Lavinia was the only one, after all, of the Returnees that he did not at least have some idea how she had ended up going through the Veil in the first place.

_To be continued…_


End file.
